Something strong
by misschacilops
Summary: Emily works at Radley, Ezra's club and on a Thursday night a blonde girl approaches the counter and asks for a drink. One thing led to another and she finds herself spending a different night. But she couldn't even imagine the consequences that it will have . AU Emison, Teacher! Alison, student! Emily
1. One night stand

Hello everyone! Here's another fanfiction Emison.  
I don' t know if I consider it as a one shot or a story, it depends on your comments.  
So if you like the story I'll go ahead :)  
Also I invite you to visist my profile and read the other fanfiction Emison "Mine" and the other one on the web serie Carmilla, "Light and casual".

Pls, leave comments or opinion and enjoy :)

* * *

That night the place was full, the music resounded from the speakers violently and she was standing behind the counter to serve as many customers as possible.  
Those were the usual Thursday at Radley. From a mental hospital for the mentally ill had become the most fashionable club of all Rosewood..well, it wasn't that difficult at all.

All this thanks to Ezra, the super-rich boyfriend and ex professor of Rosewood high.

Rosewood, a small town where everything that happened immediately became a scandal and news.

As it would become her friends if she didn't interven in some way.

Hanna stood on the sofas with Caleb and the thing was becoming obscenely boost. Aria instead danced happily, perhaps because of the drink which she had prepared for her, with Mona. Moreover after the scandal of the relationship with Ezra was more than understandable

As she hated working there on Thursday night, she loved the situations that were created in that space.

She was distracted from her thoughts when a beautiful blonde girl sat down on the stool, looking around and taking the iphone from the clutch.

"What can I get?", She asked in a friendly tone, and finally the other lifted her wonderful blue eyes.

"Something strong, very strong," answered the other placing the phone where it was before.

Emily immediately took the shaker by placing it on the counter and poured into it the gin, dry vermouth, brandy and kirsch, mixed it all and served in the glass cup.

The other looked at her curiously and saw that with one hand the girl gave her the cup.

"How much should I give you?" she asked finally looking into her eyes for the first time.

"Oh nothing, the house offers" said Emily sure of herself and Alison looked at her puzzled.

"Do you offer a drink to all the girls? Because if you do it, this place is going to close, " she said with a mischievous tone.

"I offer drinks only to beautiful girls," Emily said dwelling on the word "beautiful". "Joke, I just wanted to be polite since you don't seem you're doing well tonight," she added, putting the bottles in place.

The blonde felt uncomfortable and lead away the conversation. "Even you don't seem you're doing well", she pointed out, indicating all the chaos in the room.

Emily smiled slightly and shook her head.

Two hours passed and the mysterious blonde was sitting alone on the bench, Emily occasionally turned her gaze toward the girl that or was fumbling with the phone or was looking around as if she was looking for someone.

Hanna and Aria approached the counter and she didn't notice them at all.

"Emily," the blonde called without success. "Emily!" she shouted again with insistence and finally the girl spun around.

"Can we know what you're thinking?" Aria asked, looking curious

Emily turned toward them but something else caught her attention: a guy was annoying that blonde.

"Excuse me," whispered Emily distracted by laying a cloth on the counter and moving away from the two friends who were staring at her in perplexity.

Emily has approached the bench and felt the girl repel the young man who insisted on staying with her.

"Do you mind leaving?" The blonde asked in annoyed tone.

The boy leaned closer and Emily interjected.

"Hey, didn't you hear?" She asked, and the young man looked at her. "Shove off" she added, motioning with her hand.

The other had observed dismayed. "You know, there was no need that you care", she pointed with disdain and Emily rolled her eyes.

"You're always so ... ungrateful?" Emily asked, knitting her brows.

"I didn't ask you anything, killer," said the other, and Emily held up her hands in surrender and leave it there and go back behind the counter.

She snorted in disbelief. Maybe she just had a bad day.

"Oh, the sweet Emily running in defense of the innocent girls," cried Hanna ironically.

"Who is she?" Aria asked deciding to avoid a likely battle between the two.

"I don't know, I've never seen her in these parts," said Hanna observing the other blonde with curiosity. "And I don't like her, she has the air of a bitch", she added, swallowing another sip of the Black Russian.

"Hanna! Always the same ... ", she sighed a resigned air. "Why don't we leave? Tomorrow we have the test, "she added, and Hanna snorted.

"You're the usual killjoy, I won't go to school tomorrow", but the attempts were futile because of Mona who arrived holding the coats deposited at the enter

"Shall we go?" she asked to the girl giving them their coats.

Hanna threw her head back discouraged. "I greet Caleb and then we go."

As the room emptied, the girl was still there.

It was two-thirty in the morning and Emily was starting to clean the glasses.

The blonde approached and sat down again.

"Can you make me make another drink?", asked shyly

"Sorry about earlier, however. I was a complete idiot, but I had a bad day, "she added, and Emily realized she was quite sincere. So even she took another glass and put the alcohol in both.

She served a glass to the girl and one kept it to herself.

"Don't worry, I had guessed," she assured her, and felt a chill when the other lifted her glass to her lips.

She took a sip, a long sip. "Why do you stay up late? Well, I don't mind but I'm about to close, "Emily said, pointing to the clock.  
"I should celebrate with a friend of mine," said Alison taking another sip.

"Celebrate what?" she asked now too curious.

"Tomorrow I start working with her,but let's not talk. I can't handle more, " she tried to close the speech and Emily realized it was useless to rage.

"And you? How much strength you have to work up to this time? " asked the blonde girl bringing the conversation on another point.

"Actually little extras are always useful. My mother wants me to do something else in addition to swimming, "she explained and then drink again.

"I had bet you swimming because you have a slender beautiful body", the blonde complimented and smirked.

It was fine, despite the time, maybe it was the only time of day when really all the worries were gone. So she decided to play a little '.

Emily shook her head, it was the first time she seen her laugh.

"Oh are you serious? Before you are all the acidic and now games to provoke me? ", she asked with a raised eyebrow.

The other laughed again. "You're so sure of yourself," she said, looking straight in the eyes, in fact it was something she really appreciated.

"Aren't you, miss, I-don't-need-you?" she asked doubtfully. "You have a name or will I call you always this way? Not that I mind, of course, " Emily said placing the glass on the counter.

"Alison, my name is Alison Di Laurentis", she replied decided and giving her one of her typical Di Laurentis' dazzling smiles. "And you are…?"

"Emily Fields," replied blushing slightly at the sight.

"Well, Emily," she whispered putting emphasis on her name. "I think it's time to go before morning come" she added, taking her Gucci clutch bag from the counter and pulling out of the money.

"The house offers again," Emily said quickly

"You really will make this place close one day", she pointed out standing up.

"Wait until I close and I'll accompany you to your car, it's three in the morning and you can't walk alone" Emily said as she finished fix the last things.

"Actually I came here on foot but I live nearby, so don't worry," she assured despite her intention to spend more time with that girl who had pleasantly surprised and she had much desire to have fun.

That girl really had attracted her attention, so sure of herself, so proud.

"What? And you expect me to let you go home alone at this hour? "She asked puzzled. "I ended up here," she added, pulling out of the drawer of the keys.  
Alison surrendered. "Come on, let's go," she motioned by opening the door to let her pass.

The cold air hit her face abruptly, fortunately Emily's Suv was near the local and she darted inside looking for shelterfrom the cold.

Emily accompanied her to the porch of the house and Alison smiled triumphantly when she opened the front door.

"I don't know how to thank you for coming with me, I'm sorry that you've done later than usual," the blonde said really mortified indeed.

"Stop, don't thank me, how many times do I have to tell you ?!", Emily asked, smiling at her, but she felt come less when Alison seemed closer than before.

"Well, if you want I can continue to thank you so you can tell me again not to do it and you will not go," she whispered.

The gasped. Two hands clung to her neck and Emily shook those hips as if her life depended on it.

Their lips met for the first time, barely touching, studying, tasting.

Emily held her to life against her almost lifting it off the step and Alison let her because she had just started the game.

That tongue was so soft and alcohol flavor. And it was all so maddening because Alison handed her the tip and then returned. Until she let go completely and that was when she felt a tug inside. And at that moment, Emily wanted nothing more than to follow her

She was pushed against what seemed the jamb of a door, while those lips kissed her with necessities.

They walked a few steps, she felt something bump against her shins and the world turned upside down. She found herself lying on a mattress and Alison completely about her that kept kissing her.

She groaned at the thought of what would happen shortly thereafter.

Alison quickly snapped her shirt and untied her tail while the hands of Emily slipped under the black top that Alison was wearing and had given throughout the evening the splendid vision of her bare back.

Alison had completely stopped thinking coherently. Had ceased to think of the problems related to Jason, had stopped to think about the demands of Elliot, she had stopped thinking about the fact that tomorrow was beginning to work and had stopped to think about the fact that her friend had left her alone a whole evening planned for days.

So she was completely naked himself completely at the mercy of Emily that at that moment was devoting to leave a trail of kisses down her neck while her hands were there on her hips and Alison moved them into a spasm forward when Emily strong sucked her weak point.

"Emily," she moaned as she felt her hand caress her breast. She arched her back when the other rested her lips on the nipple and began to stimulate it with her tongue. She gripped the sheets, she needed her.

She was so taken that she didn't notice Emily's other hand undisturbed traced its path along the abdomen up to go down between her legs. She screamed with pleasure when inadvertently Emily began to devote her attention to the clitoris and she miss her breath for a moment.

" _Oh my God! Yes, please, fuck_! ", she shouted  
Emily circled the clitoris with the palm of her hand and stroked her entrance with the rest of the fingers.

Alison was so tight, warm and wet, and this was making her lose her head and moaned her name in ecstasy, tried by all those emotions. When she entered into her, she felt Alison attached to her back.

" _Oh God,"_ Emily whispered starting to push and thought that she can't handle it, can't handle all that was in front or better in his hands.  
" _Em,holy fuck!_ ," cried Alison pushing the hips forward and trying to deepen the contact.

She felt she was going to come, felt the muscles of the abdomen and gasped. It was so extraordinarily powerful that when she collapsed on the mattress and under

Emily's body it took more than five minutes to catch her breath and to make sure that her heart beating regularly.

Emily found herself with her back on the mattress and Alison straddled and blocked her hands at head height.

"It's your turn".

The next morning, Alison turned off the alarm clock, still sleepy, moves the arm to the other side of the bed but found no one there. Finally she opened her eyes and realized she was actually alone.

She took the phone from the bedside table and noticed a yellow post it. She stared at it confused and took it in her hands. She saw a phone number and under the inscription "I'll wait you to Radley, Miss '-I-don't-need-you'. Have a good day".

She smiled line an idiot. The night just past had been wonderful, wonderful as were her three fabulous orgasms and had slept only two hours but it felt exactly fit to face his first day of work.

So she had breakfast, got dressed, took the bag and grabbed the keys of the Mercedes from the cabinet at the entrance.

Definitely it would be a great day.

Emily walked through the halls of Rosewood high alongside Hanna and Aria waiting for the sound of the bell, and when they got to the lockers, took out books for the lesson of English literature.

Actually since Ezra had been fired no one knew who would take his place then it was rumored that today would present the substitute.

"Then? How come you were late last night? " she asked Hanna alluding to Emily evening.

"Um ... some customers are entertained until late," she replied the other, carefully avoiding the Alison's name.

"Something about the blonde that I hate?" she asked again curious

"Finally she talk to you civilly," cried Air.

Emily was about to argue, but the bell rang. They closed their lockers and went in the classroom of English literature.

There was a woman who had turned with her back to the class and who was busy writing her name on the blackboard. Emily noticed a certain similarity, but she thought that it was a sort of allucination due to lack of sleep the past few days.

The class was finally full and Aria and Hanna looked shocked when the blonde completed her name on the board and turned to the students.

"Shit!"


	2. Bitchy attitude

Hello everyone, here's another chapter.  
I must thank all of you who have commented, who have added the story as favorite, and all those who follow me.  
It's a great pleasure.  
I announce that I will try to post once a week but I don't know the precise day. So stay tuned and let me know through your comments regarding what you think of the story.  
I again invite you to read my oneshot Emison "Mine" and another one shot dedicated to Hollstein "Light and casual"  
I recommend, reviewed and have fun

PS: read my entire story listening to "Dangerous woman" by Ariana Grande. It inspired me A LOT.

* * *

"Shit!", Emily said, and everyone turned toward her.

Alison didn't panicked and tried to remedy immediately to divert attention.

"Excuse me?" the blonde asked, pretending not to know each other.

Emily looked back at her and replied promptly. "I'm sorry, I thought I had forgotten books", she justified herself looking at her.

"Don't worry, at least try not to use more colorful language during my school hours", Alison adverted her and the others laughed in their sleeve.

Emily rolled her eyes but in reality was quite grateful.

"Well guys, I'm the new professor of English literature and I will replace Mr Fitz this last year," Alison announced with a little smile. "So strength and courage, we start in the best way", she added, taking the register in her hand and browsing at all the names and surnames.

 _"Emily Fields"_ when she read that name became pale.

"Please tell me that didn't slept with the new teacher", Aria pleaded

"I didn't know that I would find her in the first hour as a substitute of your boyfriend!" she exclaimed softly.

"Oh Jesus, last night she didn't look so professional and even so dressed", Hanna interjected in speech annoyed.

"The three of you down there, are you going to talk all the time? Because if you did, you can sit outside the classroom, I don't like to be disturbed while I explain, "Alison snapped annoyed and Emily glared at her.

The other students looked at her surprised, she knew she did gain respect.

The three girls were silent and as Alison resumed the lesson, Hanna snorted bored. "She and that bitchy attitude".

Alison spent the remaining forty-five minutes introducing the authors of the '900 and the historical context although in reality her mind was elsewhere.

How the hell was such a thing could happen? She cursed herself for not having looked at the register before starting the lesson.

Every now and then threw some look at Emily and noted with pleasure that the girl listened to her despite she didn't know if it was because they had spent a magnificent and amazing night or because she was really interested in the '900.

Emily on the other hand couldn't take her eyes off her, she felt a complete idiot in having done such a foolish thing, but she couldn't help but think back to the night before.

Especially when she met Alison's eyes occasionally who allowed her fleeting glances.

"Well I hope I haven't bored you to much guys, if something isn't clear ask further explanation. For the next time study the first four pages, and don't be caught unprepared, " she stated firmly right in time before the bell sounded.

Everyone stood up quickly and ran out of the classroom while Emily, Hanna and Aria went out last.

"Good day, Miss Di Laurentis," Hanna waved in her face showing off a fake smile, of the series "I know what you did."

"You too, Miss Marin, I hope next time you'll follow with more interest in my lesson," Alison said, smiling at her in kind typically bitchy.

Hanna was about to argue when Aria pushed her forward.

"Girls, I stop for a moment to ask for explanations about Byron," Emily warned by finding the first excuse that jumped to her mind. Obviously her friends knew what had happened but a further precaution to eavesdroppers outside the classroom wasn't bad.

They nodded and left, closing the door behind them.

Alison looked at her aghast. "You shouldn't have to stop," she scolded.

"Ah don't complain! You've totally humiliated me before just to make you beautiful in front of your new students, "Emily said annoyed putting her back to the door.

"Did you expect a kiss when you saw me behind the desk?" Sarcastically the blonde asked. "It wasn't enough your triumphant exit," she added, referring to the term "colored" (as well as had defined herself).

"Well I'm sorry if I was stunned to see you here after you've completely naked last night," Emily said with a whisper for fear that someone might hear her.

"This helps you to understand that you should know the person before you have sex, you frequent high school, heck!" Alison said angry.

Emily glared at her. "Even you haven't made a few questions and then I thought you was my age," she countered.

Alison ran a hand through her hair and sat back in her chair.

"Okay, it's something that can happen," she whispered looking into her eyes. "But we'll have to make sure that doesn't happen again, it's illegal and Ezra has lost his job", she added.

Emily stared at her disappointed, it was really good the night before, and now she found Alison who acts all acidic again.

So just she nodded to the other words. "I won't betray your trust, you know," Emily said firmly.

"I didn't mean that Emily, I know you're not an idiot whatever," replied bored. "I just can't lose my job, not at this time of my life," she whispered in a small voice and Emily saw that something was wrong so she decided not to punish her further.

"Okay, now that this thing is cleared up, it's settled, we'll try to conduct our regular lives, "she suggested although she was pretty upset.

The other nodded. "I'm sorry, I wish that things had turned out differently," she admitted Alison watching her from head to toe.

"Me too," Emily whispered avoid thinking to the way Alison was watching at her.  
Then she took the bag that she had placed on the front bench and walked out of the classroom giving her a small smile.

"Em, you're staring at her, it's bad education," said Hanna when she realized that the other was completely absorbed by the figure that roamed the cafeteria.  
Emily spun around and began to eat what was in her tray.

"I really don't know how could happen something like that," she whispered while keeping her eyes down.

"It was the same thing that I would ask," Aria comforted her "But now that you have broken up I don't think there will be many problems," she added with a confident tone.

It was just what she couldn't tolerate. She liked Alison, she hated her way of doing, but she liked her.

And when she had left her phone number, she thought of repeating that night another time or two or three or ..

"At least it she is already having success with students ..." Hanna sighed annoyed when she saw the teacher surrounded by five students.

"She has charm," Aria pointed out as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, and Hanna turned immediately to her rolling her eyes.

"Of course you think she has charm, she and her tricks and smiles and winking her blue eyes," snorted bored and Emily and Aria laughed.

"Are you jealous?", She asked, shaking her head.

"Who, me? Jealous of your girlfriend? Please "replied superiority.

When Alison was able to get all of her students that had stopped in the middle of the cafeteria, she rushed to the staff table, but she was lucky enough to find her alone.

"Spence", called her sitting by her side.

"Hey," she greeted the other. "How was your first day?", she asked curiously.

"Fantastically if it wasn't for the consequences of your neglect last night," she replied, lowering her eyes.

"What happened?" her friend asked, frowning.

"Spence, I'm in an absurd mess", she said but didn't have the courage to tell her. She knew that Spencer would've gone insane.

"Alison, do you want to say once and for all what happened?" she asked worriedly.

The other wiped her mouth and turned to look at her and came up to her ear, "I slept with Emily Fields," she whispered.

Spencer looked shocked, humiliated and at the same time with a murderous look.

"No please, tell me you're kidding," she said in a deadpan tone.

"I swear I didn't know ... I was angry, you weren't there, she was standing there, behind the counter with her beautiful smile and .." Spencer interrupted motioning with her hand.

"You know that you can go the way of Ezra, are you?", she asked the acid.

"I know perfectly and I have already spoken to Emily, this won't happen again," she assured her. "Even if the intention was different," she added, and the Spencer glared at her.

"Alison, you still have the unresolved matter of Elliot, in what trouble are you wearing?", she asked in a worried tone.

The other shook her head. "I don't know what took me last night, maybe the fact that she stood up to never give up on my insults or her eyes," whispered Alison almost desperate.

"Well actually her eyes, it's hard to say no to Emily Fields ," Spencer said.

Emily was one of the better students, high school average, not disruptive in class, the tip of the swim team, always available. Too much the night before had been too forthcoming with Alison.

"At least you'd been able to go out with her in a double date because she is the best friend of Ezra's girlfriend," Spencer suggested ironically, just to play down and Alison shook her head but her eye was caught by Emily who was chatting amiably with another student, Paige McCullers.

Alison was lost in observing the body of her student, centimeter by centimeter precisely as she had done the previous night.

"Ali, you're staring at her, try not to be so obvious or at least to keep the deal," she scolded her friend.

She averted her gaze from the swimmer and bit her lip.

" _She will be my downfall._ "

Alison stopped to school even after the sound of the bell that marked the end of the school day.

Spencer greeted her and she remained in her classroom to review some papers and assignments that had left Ezra to help realize the academic performance of their students.

It was five-thirty in the afternoon when she finished reviewing all, got up, she put the papers in her briefcase and walked out of the building.

Finally it was over that hellish day that had put her a wave of disappointment and now remained to be done only spending, go home, relax with a good movie and a tasty dinner, sleep and rest.

Alison came back from the market with more bags than expected because of the dinner she had planned in her home with Ezra, Spencer and Toby Sunday evening.

She parked her Mercedes and opened the hood. She became charged with envelopes but couldn't close the car again.

"Need Help?", she heard a more than familiar voice behind her and turned around.

What she found in front of her eyes was something breathtaking. Emily Fields in a tank top, shorts and sneakers, headphones in her ears and totally sweaty.

"Look, for me it's not a disturb" she added, seeing that the other didn't answer.

Alison cleared her throat and smiled.

"Oh don't worry, they aren't so heavy..." Emily looked at her, arching an eyebrow. "All right, then take just these two envelopes", the blonde surrendered and Emily did just what she said. And bending down to pick up the envelopes that Alison had left the asphalt she gave a splendid view of her buttocks.

Alison started feeling hot, too hot.

"It isn't too much stuff for only one person?" the brunette asked in curiously.

"Oh, on Sunday I organized a dinner and guests are very greedy," she explained with a smile.

"Are you a good cook?" the other asked, looking puzzled.

"Do you have doubts about my culinary skills?", she asked in mock offense.

"Well I never had tried _those_ skills" and as soon as that phrase came from her lips she silently cursed.

Alison opened her mouth surprised by what she had heard.

"Sorry I didn't mean it," Emily whispered, and when they reached the porch put the envelopes by the door.

"I don't know what's the matter with me today," she added, looking down.

"Don't worry, I feel strange about this whole ... situation too" Alison comforted her and bit her lip when the other smiled slightly.

"Maybe I'd better ... I'd better go," Emily snapped gesturing in panic.

She felt that the tension was the same the night before.

Alison nodded vigorously but couldn't take her eyes off her and noticed that the other, in spite of her words, didn't move.

Emily looked around and decided that it would be madness, there, in that moment.

She slammed Alison violently against the door of her home and kissed her but reluctantly realized that the other hadn't paid the passion suddenly and abruptly walked away but still looking into her eyes.

"God, I'm sorry, I .. I really can't do it, it's so weird but really, I ..", muttering frantically not until Alison took her face in her hands.

"The hell with it," she whispered and kissed her with the same intensity, quickly tried to finde the house keys in the bag failing in the attempt. And she heard Emily's hand down to the bottom and pull something out and in a moment the door opened.

She broke away from the kiss puzzled. "I saw that you had put there before," Emily hastened to explain and closed the door behind her with her foot.

"Always so careful," Alison whispered between kisses and pulling the tank top of the other and throwing it over the couch.

She had decided that the bedroom was too far away, she wanted to have her there, she couldn't wait any longer.

Emily removed her blouse and threw herself on her lips, biting, pulling Alison towards herself, and then kissed her as they continued walking no one knows where.

But she found herself caught with her hands locked at head against what looked like a refrigerator.

" _Alison_ ", groaned when she heard the other down with her lips on her neck, bite her and while her hands unfasten her shorts and go up with her lips close to her ear

"You don't know how much I want you want," Alison whispered and Emily felt a chill along the spine and get right to the brain.

Alison's hands ran to the bra clasp, then unbuttoned it anxiously and finally touched that body.

Alison really needed her, she didn't want to admit it but she thought about it all day.

It had become completely disillusioned by the situation, that they could no longer repeat everything that had happened. And the thought terrified her, she was so fucking beautiful.

She seemed to forget about everything when she knelt at the foot of Emily and started to kiss the other abdominal muscles.

Emily began to breathe heavily and felt her legs weak and soft as a pudding.

" _Alison, please_ ," she begged, and while Alison slowly slipped off her shorts was distracted by the sound of the phone, her telephone.

Alison stood up and continued to kiss her as if nothing had happened, and Emily followed her, lost in her own perfume.

It was when the phone rang for the fourth time that Alison broke away annoyed and bent to pick it up from the ground. Emily took to flight without even looking at who was calling because she was distracted by Alison who was busy even take them off her panties.

"God Hanna, tell me it's something urgent or I might even kill you," she said with annoyed tone.

"Oh seriously? What are you doing that's so important to reject my calls? "

She lost ten years of life. " _Mom?"_ Alison stopped short and pulled away slightly.

"Emily, soon it's time for dinner, it is the fourth time I call you, and I was starting to get worried. Where the hell are you? ", she asked with irritation in her voice.

"I was running, I didn't realize how much I've been stayed out", she found a sudden justification and bowed her head back in despair.

"Well, now kindly, can you go home?" she asked but it wasn't a request.

"In ten minutes I'm there," she replied quietly.

When she hung up the call, she found Alison staring at her with a smirk.

"What?", she asked curiously.

"Well, your mother just called not knowing that you are at your teacher's home, in her kitchen, naked", she pointed out and ran her eye along Emily's body.

"Oh, if that makes you laugh, you have a strange concept of 'fun', my dear teacher," Emily replied and meanwhile slipped her panties and then her bra.

Alison picked up her tank top and shorts and handed them to the brunette then took Emily's phone in her hands and punched something.

"The fact that you are my teacher doesn't imply that you can hacky phone," Emily pointed out now dressed.

Alison laughed and handed the phone. "Well I hope you will be happy for the virus that I have added in your contact list," Alison said with a smirk.

Emily looked at her doubtfully, reached for the phone and entered in the list and smiled seeing a new phone number.

"You also have to put the little heart next to your initial, are we already at this level of confidence? Save our names with hearts? ", she asked ironically.

"As if you mind it," Alison said contemptuously.

Emily came over and took a strand of hair in her hands.

"No, I don't mind at all," she said bending down to kiss her.

"You should," _kiss_. "Return", _kiss_. "Your mother," _kiss_. "Wait" _kiss_. "For you", _kiss._

Emily is completely distracted with all those kisses.

" _Emily_ " Alison whispered and kissed her again.

"If you continue like this, you're not very helpful," Emily said, and the other laughed.

"Shall I contact you later?" Alison asked, almost hopefully.

"I wait for you".


	3. Heart attack night

_**PLEASE READ:**_

 _ **hello everyone! I'm more than happy to thank you all for the reviews, for the favorites and all you did.**_

 _ **I want to repeat that I update once a week, I don't know the precise day but I'll update, so don't worry.**_

 _ **Pls, keep on make me know what you think , I accept bad or good comments, they make me more confident about the story I'm writing.**_

 _ **So, this is chapter three. I LOVE Hanna's character so I will put her everytime that I can with her bitchy comments.**_

 _ **Alison and Hanna are not in good terms ahahahah**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **'Were you thinking of me or have you already forgotten me?'  
**_

Emily smiled when she saw the message appear on the display of her Iphone.

Actually she thought of Alison for two days, she was completely distracted from her.

She had returned home happy. Sure, she had found her mother extraordinarily angry but she was happy.

So after lunch, she was lying on the couch reading.

 _ **'Actually I think of you for a while', do you think of me?'  
**_

Alison felt a complete idiot. It seemed to be back in high school, when she saw the couples snogging in the corridors or in secret in bathrooms or as those who were quarreling about to decide who should first attach the phone.  
Now she was almost become one of those people who judged and that until a few years ago made her sick.

Although she didn't know what was exactly between her and Emily and hadn't even hurry to find out.

She was her pupil, it was very wrong and it would cost her her job.

But why deprive herself of a bit 'of fun after all that had happened? Leaving aside the fact that she was beginning to like Emily, they could play things normally.

 _ **'Um Fields, who you think you are in order to believe that I think of you all day?**_ '

Emily shook her head, laughing and hurried to type the answer quickly.

 _ **'I'd forgotten your egocentrism, Miss I-don't-need-you'  
**_

 _ **'It was my self-centeredness to make you fall like a pear'**_

Emily rolled her eyes and laughed _ **. 'Who do you think you are to think that I fell like a pear?'  
**_

 _ **'I don't know, maybe the fact that five hours ago you were in my kitchen, naked, explains everything'  
**_

 _ **'Of course, to help with the bags! Always so ungrateful!'  
**_

Alison laughed and bit her lip.

 _ **'Well don't you mind, do you?'  
**_

 _ **'Um, something I wouldn't mind at all is see you on Monday to cheer for me during the swimming competition'  
**_

Emily cursed herself mentally, they weren't a normal couple, they really weren't even a couple and maybe she had rushed things too much threatening to embarrass Alison.

 _ **'Oh I wouldn't mind at all and then I have the right excuse to come and see'  
**_

 _ **'Please, tell me what excuse would you use ... '  
**_

 _ **'I could say that a beautiful girl catches too much my attention and that distracts me from the lessons so there's no need to stay in the classroom**_ _ **and be unproductive'  
**_

Emily was bewildered, she was about to reply when she got another message.

 _ **'Or I could say that being a new and diligent, I emphasize "diligent", teacher I could attend my first high school swim meet'  
**_

 _ **'I think the second option is the one most appropriate to use although I would prefer the first'  
**_

Alison laughed when reading the response of the other.

 _ **'Hey, I go to bed, my mother after today boast, is very angry. Shall we talk tomorrow?'  
**_

 _ **'I'm sorry I made you to be late ... sure, tomorrow. Don't think of me too much'  
**_

 _ **'Oh don't worry, I won't. Good night, Ali '  
**_

 _ **'Goodnight Em'  
**_

It was definitely was the best way to close the day.

That Saturday evening Alison reached Spencer and Toby out to Radley and she had the adrenaline that flowed to a thousand.

She knew that she would find Emily and that afternoon, while they chatted, she had in no way indicated that she had decided with her friends to go to the night organized at Radley.

She wanted to surprise her.

Spencer had gone insane, especially after Alison had told her that she had left her number to Emily and that they talked as if nothing had happened. Then she had surrendered hoping that Ezra the next evening at their weekly dinner mislead from establishing any unprofessional relationship with the girl.

But Alison wasn't easily deterred, and indeed for a long time she didn't see that kind of sparkle in her friend's eyes.

Then she was persuaded, and they hurried to enter the venue.

Alison saw her, she was serving behind the counter busy like that Thursday night but always with her smile.

"Let's get something to drink?" Toby asked and the blonde nodded vigorously smiling.

Spencer rolled her eyes. "Oh my God, get an attitude, you look like a girl of fifteen years," she pointed out and Toby chuckled because he knew that only Spencer could talk to her like that without being insulted.

Alison blushed and began to approach the counter.

Emily that night was happier than usual, perhaps because of the two days talking to Alison nearly twelve hours a day and couldn't wait to arrive on Monday.

She was definitely euphoric, maybe too much but she had decided to enjoy it as long as there was no thinking too much.

So when she noticed her almost she slipped up the glass of dry martini she had prepared. She saw in all her splendor was wearing a little black dress and high heels.

She was distracted when she also saw the Professor Hastings and another guy approaching.

Alison tried to obtain her eyes and when she got them all she could do was show off her greatest and enchanting smile.

"Oh hello, Emily. I didn't know you worked here tonight, "Alison greeted sitting on the stool and did likewise Spencer and Toby.

"Hello Miss Di Laurentis," she greeted. "Miss Hastings," she greeted also the other guy she didn't know. "What can I get for you?" the bartender asked then trying to divert attention from Alison as she realized she was staring.

"For me that one of Thursday night," Alison replied immediately and Emily blushed.

What the hell was she trying to do?

"For us, however two Manhattan",Toby said, interrupting the moment of embarrassment.

Emily nodded and turned her back to the counter to pick up the bottles. She took three glasses, poured into them liqueurs, mixed them and served three drinks and in offering her glass to Alison, the blonde touched her hands and Emily stared in her eyes and saw that she was biting her lip.

"Shall we?" Spencer asked pointing to the dance floor and Emily saw all three get up with aperitifs.

Emily saw Alison rising and with her also raised her dress a few centimeters and was starting to feel really too hot.

She tried to detach her eyes off her but Alison turned and winked at her and then she reached her friends.

"I can hardly believe that these two are our professors. They have the dress shorter than a baby body, "Hanna exclaimed clumsily throwing the bag on the counter and sat down on the stool.

Emily winced not having seen her coming.

"Did you segregate Caleb at home?" She asked diverting attention.

"I wouldn't mind but he is parking the car," she replied and looked at the people dancing.

"Um, I thought you would have spent the night in another way," Emily alluded with a mischievous smile.

"We are waiting for Mona and the little Montgomery", the blonde explained. "It 's so strange to go out with him .. I think that soon we will all become parents!" she blurted in disbelief and Emily laughed.

Hanna looked a bit 'around and then turned to Emily with a grin.

"Your girlfriend is getting closer," she warned, and Emily was going to fight back but found herself back in front of that show, her show.

"Hello Hanna", Alison greeted and Emily rolled her eyes when she realized her typical smile.

"Hello Miss Di Laurentis, it's so strange to see her in such a place," the blonde said. "Hello to you too, Miss Hastings," also greeted the other teacher.

"In a place like this? Look, we're not so old as images ", she pointed out while Alison Spencer demanded other drinks to Emily.

"Oh I didn't mean to say that you are old, I'm sorry if you understood this," countered Hanna. "You're very beautiful tonight," she added looking at them from head to foot.

"It 'a pleasure to receive compliments from our own student, it's nice to be appreciated," Spencer interjected with a fake smile.

Hanna was about to open her mouth when she felt two hands surround her waist and Caleb gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Emily highly thanked him with a look, things were much worse.

"I finally found parking. Oh, what are they doing here two of the finest teachers of Rosewood high? "The boy asked with a tender smile and Hannah really wanted to kill him.

"Always so flattering but that doesn't help you about your school performances", Spencer remarked laughing.

"I don't mean to corrupt you," Caleb said, smiling.

"Let's go! Mona and Mike are here, "Hanna exclaimed, interrupting that nice but sickly little theater.

"Sure, see you Monday at school," Caleb greeted the two teachers and winked at Emily who shook her head, laughing.

"What a temper your friend," Spencer said to the bartender.

"It isn't always so, she is much nicer," Emily said, smiling and brought the drink to the girls and then walked away reluctantly to serve drink to other customers.

Alison turned to Spencer and both burst out laughing.

"Please tell me that you have come to mind when we were in high school and we were so badass!", the brunette cried and ran a hand through her hair.

"It is the only difference being that all were all afraid of us and no one dared to challenge us", Alison pointed and they toasted their glasses.

"Well, I'll leave you alone with your student, I go to my boyfriend", she warned rising and the other smiled while looking away.

Alison took a sip of her drink watching Emily lost in the focus on the preparation of cocktails.

Twenty minutes had passed and Emily had finally managed to get away for a bit 'and saw the other sitting at the counter. Then she took a cloth and pretended to clean for as close to her.

"Miss Di Laurentis, don't you believe that this dress is too short?" she asked, staring into her eyes.

"Miss Fields I thought you would like it" she replied the other in a serious tone.

Emily leaned slightly toward her.

"I'd like take it off more," Emily murmured and smiled slightly.

"At this you can always remedy", she pointed out motioning toward the bathroom.

"Um, I wish but I can't; I'm the one who manage the club when Ezra isn't here," she answered almost sorry.

"Wow, always so responsible Fields, that's why they love you all in school" and Emily raised an eyebrow.

"I see you have informed on me," she remarked smiling slightly.

"I had to know how much you are responsible and all you do is confirm this," she said because she really was behaving like an adult in that situation. They were just the two of them, she didn't demand anything about her medium school, she was discreet and in front of her friends had behaved normally.

Emily smiled tenderly and the blonde bit her lip.

"Are you sure you don't stray even a moment? At least the time to say hello properly, "Alison asked with a grin.

The other was completely undecided and Alison began to feel guilty for putting her in trouble.

Moreover it was almost three in the morning and the counter could be closed for ten minutes.

"Come on, it's okay, we'll anot-" but Emily interrupted her and was surprised.

"I go to the warehouse, rum is over" Emily explained and showed her the bottle indeed empty.

Alison smiled and nodded. "Be with you in five minutes."

Alison was literally going crazy. She felt like a horny teenager to her first crush, and had everything in turmoil.

She leaned her head in her hands impatiently and then stared insistently at the clock.

She jumped up and looked around making sure no one was watching. She walked to the door as throwing one last look before joining.

There was a soft light, the music felt like in the distance and she saw Emily open cardboard boxes.

"Hey," she whispered, and the other turned smiling then came up suddenly and kissed her pushing her against the wall.

Alison groaned into her mouth when she felt her hand on the butt lift her dress.

"We have to be quiet," Emily warned.

Emily's tongue slipped into her mouth and another moan came out of her throat as she pushed Emily's body closer and the other's hands roamed everywhere.

Her touch was electric, she began to feel weak in the legs when Emily began to kiss her neck.

 _"Emily"_ ,Alison murmured when she felt the hand of the other arriving there where she wanted.

The other completely lifted her dress and let kisses all along the chest, sucking hard on her right side and Alison just wanted to come.

She put her hand on the head of the other inviting her to approach because she really couldn't take any more.

Emily looked up and smiled when she saw what kind of underwear the other had.

"Did you have intention to make me have a heart attack tonight?" she asked, laughing.

"Tonight I aimed to make you crazy," Alison said, confident.

Emily pulled off her thong. "Well, you had done very good"

Then she bent down between her legs and left a kiss against Alison's sex and the other led her head back moaning and pushing her hips toward Emily's mouth.

Her tongue touched just to provoke her, then caressing her clitoris and then Alison really didn't remember how to breathe.

She sucked it and then flicked her tongue across it quickly.

Alison came so strong that buckled her legs and nearly fell but Emily caught her in her arms and gave her a kiss on the neck. They stayed like that for three minutes while Alison began to recover and tenderly stroked the back of the other.

"Alison if we continue like this , you gonna make me insane" she whispered, and the other just smiled.

"I would like to continue but I have to get back to work", she added a few seconds later and Alison broke away from the embrace just to look at her.

She bent to kiss her, so sweet and Emily smiled in the kiss, she felt the heart beated faster.

Alison grazed her nose with her own and looked into her eyes.

"When you finish do you want to come at my home?" Alison asked hopefully.

 _God, what was happening_?

Emily was startled then she reflected above.

"I could tell my mother that I remain at Ezra's apartment at Radley, this isn't the first time this has happened," she thought aloud.

The blonde smirked and kissed Emily drawing her close to herself.

Alison had returned home, she had taken back Spencer and Toby and she didn't mention of what had happened and her plans with Emily, indeed the two were a little tipsy despite Spencer had sensed something because of her absence for fifteen minutes during the night.

It was four-thirty in the morning when she heard the phone ringing.

She rose quickly from the couch and opened the door.

She found Emily without uniform and smiling.

"Do you let me in or are you going to leave me out here?"


	4. I can't stop thinking of you

HELLO EVERYONEEEEE! I'm here again with another chapter. Thank you for the reviews and favorites, make me know what you think about the story, anything that come to your mind.

I would know if I can continue the fanfic, if you like it and if there's something wrong.

I want to justify myself for some grammatical mistake but english isn't my idiom so I'm sorry ahahah

Enjoy this chapter.

(The next will be very sweet)

* * *

Alison lazily opened her eyes and found a shock of black hairs scattered on the light blue pillow of her bed.

She tried to move but realized that her arms were chained to the naked body of the other and the legs were intertwined.

She just smiled and raised her head to look at the alarm clock on the bedside table.

It was half past nine on Sunday morning and she was resting quietly and peacefully in her bed with Emily.

Slowly she drew circles with her hand on the brunette girl stomach and kissed her shoulder gently.

She felt Emily moving under her touch whispering and she rubbed her nose in the crook of her neck.

"Could you just wake me up every morning in this way?", Emily turning herself to Alison.

"Very willingly," Alison said, smiling and moved a strand of unruly hair from her face.

Emily opened her eyes and found herself in front of the spectacle that she was out of breath. She stroked her arm and then went to embrace her by reversing the positions and Alison laughed.

"You're so beautiful," Emily whispered in her ear and tightened her grip on her. "You too," Alison said brushing her lower back. "I wouldn't want to spoil this beautiful moment but it's half past nine and your mother will probably be waiting for you," the blonde pointed out.

Emily sighed silently and then sat up on her elbows stretching her hand on the table and taking her own phone. "Um, no call ... we still have the breakfast time," Emily warned looking at cellphone with furrowed expression.

Alison bit her lip to see her so concentrated. She loved when Emily was concentrated.

At school, at Radley, during sex. She loved that expression.

So she leaned over and kissed her and Emily gasped surprise then she reciprocated.

"Better get up otherwise we'll never finish it" Emily whispered and Alison smiled.

"You must be completely crazy," Spencer said puzzled.

Alison rolled her eyes again and took the two dishes from the island of the kitchen and brought them to the table, followed by her friend.

"Spence, I have everything under control," Alison said, almost bored.

"What happened?" Ezra asked curiously observing the two girls sitting at the table.

"What happens is that Alison has decided to take your own way," Spencer said, raising her eyebrows.

Ezra looked back at Alison who was drinking a glass of water. Alison noticed his gaze and looked at him with a typical expression of the "what?".

"I'm the last person who can advise you what to do but if you think it's completely worth it then just be careful," Ezra warned her with a little smile.

"I thought you would help me to change her mind," Spencer warned him with a stern look.

"I'm not going to judge her, Spence. She has twenty-three years, she is free to act as she wants, only needs to pay attention, "the boy replied.

"Do you know what's the paradox? She's your girlfriend's best friend ", Toby stepped in just in laughing speech and his girlfriend gave him a withering look. "Hanna or Emily?", Ezra asked.

"Oh please! Emily of course! "Alison said almost offended and Ezra looked at her curiously. "Between me and Hanna there's bad blood," she added, explaining her reaction.

"Well, you were lucky, she's a very good girl. She works at my club, she's a model student and Aria always talk about her in great way ..., "Ezra said, and she smiled because she knew it was so. "Satisfy my curiosity, did you meet at school?", Then he asked curiously.

"No actually, I met her just at Radley and the next morning I found her in the second row in fifth bench" Alison explained and Toby and Ezra laughed.

"You should be careful that she didn't get stolen, the girl is very successful," Spencer added, sipping white wine and Alison nodded.

She understood that everything that Spencer had told her it wasn't out of malice but for her own good and she was so grateful.

"Aria told me that tomorrow there's the swimming competition, are you going to see her?" Ezra asked, smiling.

Alison nodded happily at the thought and Spencer saw again that spark in her eyes. "I will make you the company", the brunette girl said and everyone turned to look at her. "It will attract too much attention and then I want to ... help," she hastened to explain.

Alison was surprised, like all. "You don't know how much you appreciate it"

Anxiety. Anxiety. Anxiety. Anxiety. Emily was anxiously.

Anxiety because the next day she had the swimming competition. Anxiety because she knew that Alison would have it looked from the stands.

Anxiety. Simply anxiety.

She couldn't miss. She tried to empty her mind but all that was going through her head was Alison.

Alison to Radley. Alison to school. Alison behind her desk. Alison naked. Alison and her smile. Alison at the swimming competition.

 _"I'll become mad",_ Emily thought.

She was sleepy but couldn't sleep. She got up and went into the kitchen, opened the pantry and cast out the chamomile.

She put water on the fire and waited. Meanwhile her phone vibrated.

 _ **"Tomorrow breaks everything, Em. Rest well"**_ .

Alison.

Emily smiled and unlocked the phone to answer. _**"I can't sleep well because of you"**_

" _ **I am very curious to know the reason but I won't hold you back on the phone. So, dear Miss Fields, put on your pajamas and tucked NOW under the covers and sleep. I don't accept replies "**_

Emily shook her head shocked. _**"Always so authoritarian even outside the classroom, I like it. Okay, now I drink my chamomile tea and go to bed "**_

 _ **"I don't expect anything but to see you tomorrow, good night"**_

She saw the heart that Alison had sent after the good night and smiled.

 _ **"Me too, good night Ali"**_

Emily stood in the locker room with earphones in her ears while she was preparing the last things.

She couldn't wait to get into the pool, earn her place as captain, kissing Alison and celebrate.

When the time had come, she closed her eyes, sighed and took off the earphones placing them in the cabinet.

She came out from the locker room and went to the pool with the other swimmers and they all shouted and applauded.

Her first glance was directed to the stands and she saw her.

She saw her in the front row, sitting next to Aria and Hanna and Spencer to her side.

Their eyes met briefly before the announcer began to submit individual girls. All athletes prepared themselves on the starting blocks.

Emily took a stand, she felt her heart beating a thousand.

The race started and all dived into the water and immediately Emily pushed at speed.

Alison looks hypnotized and had a concentrated look while Spencer watched puzzled the way Hanna was rooting for Emily.

The girl had already finished the first tank and was returning back.

Hanna stood up screaming when she realized that her friend was almost the first but had Paige at her back.

Alison also had to restrain herself from jumping for the enthusiasm.

Emily on the other hand continued to go sent forward, scything the water quickly and touched the back edge and pushing back.

"Ali, breathes," Spencer whispered, watching her friend.

"Last night she told me she wasn't very concentrated because of me and I will never forgive me if she didn't win," she replied staring at the tub.

Aria turned around smiling and put her hand on hers.

"Don't worry, Emily is very happy and anyway she doesn't lose focus easily. So don't worry", she reassured her and Alison was really grateful because it offered her a little comfort.

"Damn! Fucking Paige McCullers always at her feet! "Hanna shouted capturing the attention of the three girls who turned to the tub.

Emily and Paige were swimming together, Alison squeezed teeth and Spencer looked at her fearfully.

It was the last bath, they had all stood up, really was a few meters and anxiety reigned in the air.

Emily had to get rid of Paige, had to win and all the fatigue she felt was less when she thought to Alison.

She took again all her forces, the feet were now on their own and her arms not slowed down for a moment.

She touched the edge of the pool and immediately raised her head, took off her goggles and the swimming cap once sitting on the edge of the pool.

Alison stood up abruptly and saw her, she saw the name of Emily appear first. Emily heard a roar when came out her name and her time in first position on the board.

She raised her arms in the air and shouted in liberating so observing the stands and she saw Alison screamed and applauded along with Hanna and Aria and smiled.

"OMG! YOU WERE FANTASTIC! ", Emily felt Hanna scream and run towards her to hug her.

Emily hugged her and saw Alison and Miss Hastings down from the stands. Hanna pulled away and grabbed her shoulders.

"I knew you could do it," the blonde exclaimed and Emily smiled happily.

"Hey, come here," Aria whispered, opening her arms and Emily hugged her.

"I know I'm not expansive as Hanna, but I do the same rooting for you, you know," added the girl and shook stronger Emily.

"Tonight we celebrate absolutely!" Hanna said with a resolute tone.

Emily was about to reply, she intended to celebrate with Alison but Hanna interrupted by raising her hand.

"Ha ha, tell your girlfriend that you celebrate in her bed another day," the blonde warned her and Emily knew she wasn't kidding.

"Okay, whatever," Emily gave up raising her arms in the air.

"Can I congratulate the captain?", asked a familiar voice behind her and she turned around with a beaming smile.

Alison was too focused on Emily to worry about the other two pupils, mostly ignored the insistent gaze of Hanna.

"God, you made me despair," Alison whispered so that only they could hear. Emily smiled tenderly.

"Congratulations Emily," the voice of Spencer interrupted them from that moment mushy.

"Thank you Miss Hastings," Emily replied diplomatically.

"Miss D, do you mind if Emily tonight celebrates with us? I assure you I won't steal her from you for long, "Hanna interjected in speech and dropped the ice. Emily turned to her suddenly, fulminating her with her eyes, Aria looked down with embarrassed look, Spencer looked around to make sure no one was listening to the conversation in the pool and Alison squeezed her jaw then found the strength to think again.

"Absolutely, enjoy. Spencer, are we leaving? "Alison asked then, turning to her friend, who nodded vigorously.

"Congratulations again, Em," she whispered, looking straight in the eyes and then leave the pool.

Emily turned in a fury towards her friend.

"Are you crazy? Do you want to put us in trouble? ", she asked angry and sullen.

"God, calm down. It's not the first time that poked and she always responded with a smile, "Hanna tried to justify herself.

"You could appease your hatred towards her? We're together, you can't continue like this, "Emily remarked.

"You're not together, you fuck her, which is different," Hanna pointed and Emily glared at a glance.

"Can you stop it?" Aria asked exasperated. "Try at least to live together civilly without insult you as a fair compromise" she added.

Hanna pouted and then walked over to Emily hugging her.

"I don't want you to stay disappointed by that blonde" she explained.

Emily softened and fell back in the embrace.

"But you can't get her fired", she explained softly and walked away from the embrace.

"Tonight you offer to make you forgive?", she asked frowning.

"You're the celebrated girl, not me!"

"I can kill her," Alison snapped pacing in her living room.

"So instead of losing the job for unprofessional relationships, you lose it going to jail. I must say that you have some great aspirations! "Spencer exclaimed, almost laughing.

"Spence, Hanna and I don't get along, if she wanted to do some spite?", the blonde asked in the grip of absolute panic.

Spencer jumped up and went over to stop her. "I'm sure Emily won't let her, and as I understand she is very keen to Emily", she tried to reassure her.

They were distracted by the cheerful jingle of Alison's phone.

The girl picked up her phone and sighed when she saw Emily's name shine on the display.

"Well, I come home so you talk with her", Spencer advised her and Alison nodded and then embrace it.

"Stay quiet", the brunette girl whispered, stroking her head.

"I will", she assured her.

When Spencer came out of her house, Emily had already called three times. The fourth was able to respond with a node in the stomach but she managed. "Ali, forgive me, please. Hanna is impulsive and sometimes doesn't think about what she does and I have behaved like an idiot because I didn't say no- ", Alison laughed, interrupting when she heard all the speech.

Emily immediately fell silent. "I'm a fool", she whispered with a faint voice. "You're adorable," Alison corrected her.

"So you're not angry?", the other asked curious.

"Not with you. I'm sorry if I acted that way but I felt lack the earth under my feet", she explained.

"I'm so sorry ..." Emily said again once.

"Em, don't worry. Just tell her to be more cautious with her comments. Changing the subject, how should we celebrate? "Alison asked cheerfully, and that was enough for Emily to change mood.

"We could go out to dinner," when she said those words she regretted it badly. "Alison, I-", but she didn't have time that Alison interrupted her again.

"Are you inviting me on a date?", she asked the blonde and felt all her playfully arrogant voice.

"Well, if you put it in this point of view, it's you the one who asked me to celebrate", Emily pointed out and Alison laughed.

"Where will you took me?", she asked curiously.

Emily thought about it. It had to be a place where no one then knew them, so not to Rosewood.

"Um, given the circumstances, we could go to a nice restaurant out of Rosewood, is very elegant," Emily suggested.

"Then I have the perfect excuse to wear a dress," Alison pointed.

"Make sure it's not like that of Saturday, otherwise you'll make me die," Emily warned her and the other laughed.

"What excuse are you going to invent with your mother?" Alison asked, remembering that the other hasn't certainly lived alone.

"Somehow I'll circumvent her supervision, I always do it", she said nonchalantly.

"You're an outlaw," Alison said with a laugh. "Don't you celebrate with the girls?", she asked curiously.

"Yes, soon I go out. I just wanted to make sure everything was okay", she replied still with agitated tone.

"It was an excuse to ask me out, do you think I don't know?", she asked to defuse the tension.

"You're right, I can't help but think of you", Emily admitted and Alison bit her lip.

"I have to go, Hanna and Aria are in the living room. See you tomorrow at school", she whispered reluctantly but the mother had knocked on the door.

"Sure, we see you tomorrow at school. Have fun and enjoy the party, "Alison said cheerfully.

"Thanks Ali, good night," Emily said.

"Good night to you too and in any case, even I haven't stopped thinking about you, not even a second"


	5. Date night

HI GUUUUUYYYYYSSSS!

This is the date's chapter, the next one will clarify more things about Ali Di Laurentis and you'll see everything.

Thank you all for reviews, favorites and also who read in silence, I love you too ahahahah

Keep on making me know if you like the story, leave some prompt for eventual stories, I want to write something about glee, carmilla or maybe another emison story.

I'M SO SAAAAAAD THAT THEY HAD FINISHED THE EPISODES :(

Here in Italy, the ep are trasmitting again as every summer or winter but they never trasmit the last seasons because they usually troll us, they completly like to troll us ahahhaha

Sorry for the speech, enjoy the chapter, I love ya all!

* * *

Alison had been about two hours staring at the closet looking for something acceptable to wear.

The red dress was too revealing, the white one too long,the flowered one didn't seem enough elegant.

Spencer now had surrendered, she was lying on the bed and put her hands on her own face to cover it.

"You're not helping," Alison had pointed out.

Spencer sat up on her elbows and looked at her puzzled.

"Are you serious? It's about two hours you are looking for something to wear," the brunette girl remarked.

Alison threw her head back tired and sat down on her bed, beside her friend.

"I look like an idiot. Do you realize that a girl of eighteen years makes me a complete idiot?", the blonde asked bewildered.

Spencer softened her gaze and smiled. She had never seen Alison that way.

She rose quickly from the bed and opened the closet, she reviewed the various clothes and then pulled out what had attracted her attention more.

"Why aren't you wearing that? Blue is definitely your color and this dress is perfect for a first date. Neither too short nor too long and it emphasizes everything there is to emphasize without exaggeration. She definitely is going to like it ", Spencer said, waving the dress in front of Alison's eyes.

The blonde nodded, stood up and put on yet another dress.

She adjusted her hair observing the mirror, turned and rolled over several times to see the dress in all its entirety.

"What do you say?" she asked hopefully.

"Flawless"

Emily drove, she had her hands tight on the steering wheel, too tight, her eyes focused on the road because if she turned even a moment to her right with Alison was wearing that dress, well things would turn out badly.

"Are you nervous?" Alison asked curious.

"A little, '" Emily admitted and tightened her hands on the steering wheel.

"Me too," the other answered and Emily looked surprised. "It's 'a long time since ... well ...", Alison tried to explain herself shaking hands.

Emily seemed to loosen her grip on the wheel and smiled slightly.

"Do you take a joke to a older person than you?" Alison asked, feigning an offended tone.

"Absolutely not, I like the way you put me at ease," Emily said looking away.

Alison smiled tenderly and put her right hand on the leg of the other and just caressing.

"It doesn't seem a good idea," Emily said, amused.

"Oh, really do you expect to get to third base in the first date?" Alison asked sarcastically, and the other laughed.

"We'll get there, we'll get there," Emily whispered, shaking her head.

When they arrived at the restaurant in Philadelphia, Emily didn't know exactly how to behave.

They were out of the car, she saw Alison looking at her again from head to toe, stripping her with the eyes of her black dress and she just smiled triumphantly.

She encircled her waist with her arm and came up to her ear. "You look beautiful", she whispered and Alison smiled tenderly.

Then she took courage and took her hand, carefully watching to see her reaction and Alison shook it strong as encouragement, turning to her and kissing her gently before entering the restaurant.

When they sat down, there was a moment when their eyes met and both laughed.

"God, it's so akward" Alison whispered, still incredulous smile.

"Akward is not the exact definition, I would say more surreal," Emily pointed out, frowning.

"Do you know what it took me to pick this dress? About two hours and Spencer almost killed me", Alison said, pointing to the blue dress she wore and Emily smiled.

"I must say it was worth it," the other added, appreciating much. "If it wasn't for Hanna and Aria even I would have chosen a dress" she informed her.

The waiter came to bring the menu, glanced over to Alison and then he left the table.

Emily rolled her eyes and the other smiled.

"I can't help it if I'm irresistible", she said with an air of superiority perusing the menu.

"Oh really? Well, even I can't help it if the next time I launch the wine on him, "Emily said sarcastically.

Alison bit her lip and looked at her intently.

"What?", Emily asked curiously.

"You're so sweet when you're jealous," Alison pointed and saw the face of Emily soften

"It will not be the same thing the waiter will tell if she launches another one of that look", she repeated, smiling.

When they got the flow, Emily began to relax. She stopped to look around every two minutes and began to enjoy the evening.

"This is for your victory", Alison announced lifting the glass of white wine and Emily raised her own and together they toasted.

"At my victory", she repeated, smiling. "I still can't believe it," the brunette girl added, smiling.

"Hey, from what they told me and from what I saw on the record board in the lobby was pretty obvious that you won", Alison said, putting down her glass on the table.

"Have you informed?", She asked with a grin on her face and Alison smiled.

"Of course, I was anxious three days", she replied make obvious and saw Emily amazed.

"Anyway, I had a lot of confidence in you, mermaid," the blonde said with a soft tone.

"Mermaid?" Emily asked curiously and the other nodded.

"You should see you. I don't know if your friends are accustomed, but for me it was the first time it was amazing to see you swim that way", she explained with enthusiasm in her voice.

"I hope also the talent scouts of universities that will be in the race in a few months will think it" Emily whispered, lowering her face.

"That 's what you want to do?" Alison asked and the other nodded.

Then she took her hand and stroked. "You'll see that all universities will do anything to have you on their team", she assured her, and Emily squeezed her hand.

"I'm starting to get used to all this," Alison whispered and smiled slightly.

"Me too, you don't imagine how much I feel good", the blonde replied, stroking the palm of her hand, looking into her eyes.

"What excuse did you invent for your mother?" Alison asked, taking her hand and then leave the restaurant.

"I told her I was going to dinner at Hanna because her mother would be back very late", she explained amused.

"And Hanna's mum knows that you're not home right now?", the blonde asked shocked.

"Of course not, when she returns Hanna will tell her that I left before she arrived. She'll send me a message to tell me", she said and Alison shook her head.

"God, you are evil", she laughed.

"Oh please! I guess you did it a million times when you were younger! "Emily said with a mocking tone.

"Are you saying I'm old?" Alison asked shocked letting go of her hand and walked away.

Emily burst out laughing and walked hugging her from behind.

"Can you forgive me for giving you expressly "old"?", she whispered in her ear and Alison rolled her eyes but clasped her hands in hers.

"You have to stop being so flattering because you're making me lose credibility", she warned and Emily smiled leaning over to give her a quick kiss and then left and open the car door to pick up her girlfriend.

Well in theory she wasn't her girlfriend.

It was the first appointment, appointment was by chance because of her long-winded speech of apology for what happened with Hanna in the pool.

Maybe she should come forward, ask Alison if that was what she wanted, if she was really ready to take this risk for her. If she really liked her.

When they got into the car, Alison waited for her put in motion, but she didn't and turned to look at her puzzled.

"Something wrong?", she asked curiously.

Emily took courage. "I don't want to ruin the moment, but I need to ask you if, in short, if you really going to take this seriously, because I'm starting to think of a little 'too much and I wouldn't want it to be something with a single direction because otherwise Hanna could kill you and could possibly kill me but if you don't want to understa- ", she didn' t have time to finish that Alison leaned to give a kiss and felt her take her face in her hands and bring her closer to herself most.

She pulled away slightly and rested her forehead against Emily's.

"Are Hanna really going to kill me?", she asked her to defuse the tension and Emily nodded, smiling.

"Well then, tell her she will have to wait a lot 'because I'm taking it seriously and I have no intention of ruining everything."

When they returned in the driveway and got out of the car they went along the entrance of Di Laurentis's house.

"Come on, come that we'll see a movie", Alison urged the other to enter without noticing that the light was already lit and Emily froze when she saw a boy curiously observe them.

Alison looked at her and turned toward what attracted so much Emily's attention and her heart sank when she saw him.

 _"Jason"_


	6. Family stuff

**HELLO GUYYYY!**

 **Sorry for the late, I'm busy with school stuff.** **Anyway, here's the chapter, it clarify more things about Alison story and it developed the story with Emily, moreover in the next chapters you'll see.**

 **Pls, continue to read, follow and review my story, I'll accept every bad or good comment, love you always**

 **Enjoy it!**

* * *

"Jason", Alison whispered seeing the boy in the living room of her home with a glass of whiskey in his hand.

Emily was paralyzed before the door closed.

"Hey, I thought I'd surprise you but you had done it to me", he said, alluding to Emily and looking at her from head to foot, looking how the girl was so beautiful in the black dress.

Alison looked back at Emily and then back to her brother.

"Something happened? Why did you come back? "The blonde asked in a worried tone.

"No, nothing serious. I only have to sign a contract here in Rosewood and I'll stop for a while", he replied quietly but felt the tension in the air.

Emily cleared her throat, drawing the attention of the two.

"Ali, I'd go", she said pointing to the door.

"Oh don't, I can go to Spencer's. I'm sorry to have interrupted you", Jason justified himself.

"I'll prepare the guest room, there is no need for you to go elsewhere. We were going to see a movie", Alison said with a little smile and Jason nodded.

"Thank you", Jason said and smiled. "Well, I'll leave you alone. It been a pleasure to meet you ...? ", the boy said quietly, asking for the girl's name.

"Emily, I'm Emily", she said quickly embarrassed but returning the smile.

Alison looked at the scene but above all tried to capture Emily's reaction.

When Jason went upstairs, she motioned to the girl to enter in the living room and sit on the couch.

"Can I get you anything?", the blonde asked in a gentle tone.

"Maybe an explanation of who was that guy?", Emily said, frowning and Alison took a deep breath.

Maybe she wasn't ready to tell her the most intimate things or maybe she was afraid.

But she was more afraid to see the confused look of Emily.

So she sat down beside her and took courage.

"That's my brother", she explained in a tone too peaceful and Emily noticed.

"And do you say this with a glum face?", she asked curiously.

Alison opened her mouth but no words came out of her mouth, gesturing with her hands but she didn't even make a sound.

"Okay, you don't have to tell me. I don't want to press you ", Emily assured her.

"No, it's okay, you know that I trust you", Alison said and sat down and looked into her eyes.

"My family is very important here and also in New York", she began to explain and Emily paid much attention to every single word, every single gesture. "My father runs a company and my brother helps him in the administrative side", she added.

"I don't see anything wrong, why did you become pale when you saw your brother here?", she asked curiously.

"Well since my mother died and I canceled my engagement things don't go very well with my father," Alison said, and gave much attention to Emily's reaction.

"I'm sorry for your mother ... wait, what?", she asked, hoping she had heard wrong.

"My mother wanted me to marry Elliot for economic issues and appearance. I've never been in love with him, and when I found out he was going to rob me, or rather steal everything to my family, I have canceled the engagement and I think my mother almost had a heart attack ", Alison said quietly.

Emily nodded. "And how come you have these misunderstandings with your father?", she asked again.

"Because I didn't want to work in the company and because I haven't ditched only Elliot but all of them and I came here, I stayed with my friends and I have taken Ezra's place" Alison said, and saw Emily looking at her aghast.

"What?", the blonde girl asked, frowning.

"You went against your whole family, you're very brave," Emily pointed out with a smile and mentioned Alison smiled.

They were interrupted by the sound of Emily's phone.

'I hate to interrupt the fun, but my mother has already returned "

"Do you have to go?", Alison asked her and the other nodded and stood up.

Alison did the same and walked her to the door.

"I was really well tonight, apart from the minor inconvenience", the blonde whispered taking her hand and the other smiled.

"Thursday night are you busy?", she asked stroking her palm.

"Oh I don't know, I have to see my agenda", Alison said and Emily rolled her eyes. "What do you have in mind?", she asked next.

"I have the evening shift, maybe you could come to me", she suggested and approached drawing her and Alison wrapped her hands around her neck.

"At your house? Maybe so I know your mother before the parents / teachers meeting", Emily just laughed and bit her ear lobe.

"I'm sure she would love you if she don't know everything we do", the girl pointed out.

"Of course, who could hate me?", Alison asked sarcastically.

"Um, don't be so full of yourself," Emily suggested, and laughed.

"However, we could spend the whole weekend together" Alison said, stroking her head.

"I'm sorry but I have an immense amount of homework to do, including those assigned by the annoying teacher of English literature", Emily said and Alison snorted pulling away slightly.

"I'm sure you will forgive your sexy teacher for being so professional", the blonde whispered and stroked her cheek.

"Oh I know many way you can be forgiven", she replied with a faint voice and Alison felt weak legs when she saw Emily's look..

"I suggest you get out of here before I can do something very illegal", Alison suggested and Emily just laughed.

"Good night, Alison", she whispered and then tighten her again to her and kiss her.

* * *

When Alison awoke the next morning, looked at the alarm clock quiet considering that she was supposed to come to the fifth hour and then had plenty of time to prepare calmly.

The reality hit her abruptly when she realized she wasn't alone.

So she got up, stretched, and went downstairs surprise to find Jason in suits, at the stove.

"Good morning," she greeted him and saw him turn and smile slightly.

"Good morning, I'm preparing the pancakes", he warned her and Alison just sat seeing that everything was already set on the island of the kitchen.

When breakfast was ready, Jason served the dish to Alison and sat by her side.

It was all terribly embarrassing and the silence was broken by her brother's voice.

"Do you know it's illegal, right?", he asked quietly and continuing to eat and watching the pot.  
Alison gasped.

"Oh don't make that expression, I see that she is years younger then you, I'm not such an idiot", he added, wiping his mouth and taking a sip of orange juice.

"I just hope she is an adult, because otherwise you might go to jail on two counts. Couldn't you find someone else to satisfy your physical needs? ", Alison stared at him shocked.

 _"Jason_ " she whispered with a faint voice.

"Alison, don't ' _Jason_ ' me. You're free to do whatever you want with your life, at least try not ruin it ", the boy said calmly.

"She's an adult and consenting," the blonde said.

"Don't expect that this can save you from a moral judgment or from some legal provision", Jason countered. "Have you tell to anyone besides me?", he asked curious and the other nodded.

Jason stood up to pose the two dishes in the sink and sat down again to finish his juice.

"How could happened to you something like that?" Jason asked curiously.

"She works at Ezra's club and one thing led to another. I didn't know ", Alison said. "I want her", she added, watching him.

Jason put his glass on the table and stood up. He took the bag prepared in the other chair and walked over to Alison.

The girl was surprised for the second time in an hour when she heard his brother bending over to kiss her forehead.

"I'll be back around lunch time. Please, be careful'.

"Can't you tell your girlfriend to raise my vote? If I come home with failure I think my mother would kill me", Hanna snapped and closed the locker.

Aria smiled and took Emily's arm while all three of them walked down the halls.

"How was your date?", asked curiously the shorter girl.

"It's been great and I also met her brother," she replied happy.

"Miss D has a brother? Is he cute? Maybe I could go out with him to improve my average in English literature. I really need to do well on the test", Hanna said, making her friends laugh again.

"With who would you like to go out?", they heard a familiar voice on their side and all turned.

Hanna smiled and took his hand.

"With a relative of your beloved history or English literature teachers, just to raise the votes", the girl explained to Caleb, making him shook his head and snorted.

"Well, I could tell this to miss D since I'm her favorite pupil", the boy said, and crossed the threshold of the classroom.

"On this I wouldn't be very sure, honey", Hanna said and Emily just smiled.

The bell rang and Alison entered the classroom in all her glory.

The books kept on the forearm and the bag in the other hand, the blue jacket and tight jeans and the perfect blonde hair as usual.

"Guys, take place", she ordered laying the books on the desk and the bag on the ground. Then she took the papers from the folder and began to distribute them.

"Concentrate, you have available an hour after delivery and don't try to copy otherwise I will be forced to take action. I hope you have open book these days."

Everyone smiled, but no one dared to emit breath.

Alison handed the paper to Emily who smiled and passed on.

It was ten to delivery of the tests. Emily was extremely focused and her expression made Alison smile while she was walking between the desks with her arms folded and looking around.

She immediately noticed that Emily was gesticulating something so very sneaky and that her eyes were turned to Hanna.

She stood watching the scene for a short while trying to hold back a laugh..

Really did both think they can make fun of her?!

"Emily, I'm sure Hanna knows how to complete the test without your help. Rather make sure yours is finished impeccably ", she called her back and saw the other blush and Hanna snorted.

Alison went back to her desk and looked at the phone display.

"Guys, time is up. Deliver all the tests", the class started to protest.

"Immediately, soon the bell rings and I think that nobody wants to be late for lunch," she added and everyone jumped up and ran making her smile in satisfaction.

The bell rang a few moments away and all walked out, Emily was up to the chair by handing the test. "See you at lunch," she mimed with her mouth and Alison nodded slightly.

* * *

When Emily sat at the table with her friends looked around and saw Alison and Miss Hastings to the teachers table joking and laughing.

She picked up her phone and punched in a message, sent it and stared at Alison to see her reaction.

Immediately Alison smiled at the name on the display and opened the message.

 _'You're so beautiful when you laugh'_

"Be careful how you answer because I might make fun of you for the rest of your life", Spencer warned her and Alison covered annoyed the phone.

"You wish" the blonde said, daring her and Spencer nodded vigorously.

Alison then looked around to find her beautiful student, and finally saw where she was sitting and noticed she was staring.

 _'Flatter'_

She looked up and bit her lip when she saw Emily smiling and waving to the girls, getting up and carrying the tray in place.

 _'Have you finished eating_?', Alison wrote observing the girl away and getting out of the cafeteria.

 _'Yes and you? I want to see you, will you join me? **,** _ she wrote quickly looking around to avoid that someone saw her enter.

 _'Where are you?',_ she wrote anxious.

 _'In the locker room, we're alone'_

 _'I greet Spencer. I have only half an hour'_

 _'We'll do as soon as possible'_


	7. Into you

HIII THEREEEE!

Hello guys! This is another chapter about our two beautiful ladies.

Always thank you for the reviews, the favorits and the follows.

I Hope you enjoy the story ;)

Pls, leave a comments, bad or good it doesn't care, let me know your opinions .

Loove you guys, see you next week !

* * *

Monday morning.

She thought she was dreaming but she felt her body taut as a violin string.

She couldn't open her eyes because she was too sleepy and too cold.

So even with her eyes closed, she moved her right arm to find something in that part of bed, or rather someone without result.

She tried to move but felt her hips locked so still and it was only then that she opened her eyes suddenly when she felt a shiver of pleasure go entitlement to her brain.

She saw Alison's head between her legs, her mouth latched on her core.

 _'God, why am I always so sensible at the morning..'_

"Oh fuck, Ali", Emily groaned , her back raised off the bed and her thighs squeezed Alison's head.

She felt her tongue focused on her clit, flicking and curling against her.

"Alison", she whispered moving hands on her head, encouraging the blonde to go deeper.

It didn't take a lot for Emily to come, her hands embraced strong the sheets, her back arched and a obscenely loud moan escaped from her mouth.

"Good morning", Alison whispered, tracing a trail of kisses from the pubis, along the still contract the stomach, then into the valley of the breasts up to the neck.

She could feel the rapid breathing of Emily and saw her eyes wide.

She pulled back the blankets to cover their warm bodies and then leaned her forehead against the other's.

"Good morning to you," Emily could answer and leaned toward her lips feeling her taste.

Waking up in this way, after a wonderful orgasm and with Alison who dedicated herself to her being literally on her was simply and wonderfully perfect.

"We should get up", Alison suggested moving a strand of hair from her face and stroking her cheek.

"Should we?", she asked in a whisper and immediately the alarm rang.

She snorted loudly and Alison laughed, bending to embrace her.

"I'm going to take a shower," the blonde said leaving her free. She get up completely naked and Emily covered her face with a pillow.

"What?" Alison asked innocently.

"Alison, cover yourself before I can do something really outrageous", she said, and the other laughed.

"Well you could always make it following me to the bathroom, we still have an hour and a half"

Twenty minutes had passed since Emily had slingshots in the shower with Alison and really it didn't take long before tag her to the cold shower tiles and continue what they had done all night.

"It's turning into a pleasant habit", Alison whispered between kisses.

"I can't complain but you have invaded all the laundry room with your clothes", Emily pointed and began to stroke her hips.

"Don't worry, I'll come after school to pick them up so we can continue this in the laundry room," Alison said, and pulled her even more to herself.

"We're having sex for almost twelve hours, the coach won't be very happy with my performance", Emily whispered, pretending to complain and let her hand between the other's legs.

"Oh really? I am very proud of your performance", she said in a whisper when she felt Emily began to caress her.

"Hello? Emily?", a voice coming from the entrance called.

" _Shit, shit, shit_ ", Emily whispered in panic and Alison paled violently breaking away from the girl.

"Tell me that you put _all_ the clothes in the laundry room", Emily pleaded seeking confirmation and the other could only nod.

"Emily? Are you there?", her mother asked entering the bathroom.

Emily just pulled back the shower curtain to show herself to her mother.

"Hey, I'm here", she greeted and her mother turned to her and smiled.

"I came to take breakfast before going to work. Explain to me why do you never go home when you work here? Are you doing something secretly or are you hiding something from me?", she asked suspiciously.

"Do we have to talk right now? I'll be late to school and you'll be late to work and no, I'm not hiding anything, mum", Emily replied bored while Alison was literally squashed against the wall of the shower without even breath.

"Okay, but you must go home tonight, no excuses. If you're tired I can just come and get you", she said in a serious tone.

"Mom, I really don't need it, and then I'll finish later, I don't want to bother you", she countered trying to convince her.

"As you wish but come back to sleep at home", she repeated and Emily nodded.

"I left the croissant on the table, don't be late to school", Pam recommended and her daughter smiled so blatantly untrue just to avoid her discover of who was hiding in the shower.

"See you later, good day my love", her mother greeted her and she made sure she was out of the apartment and closed the door and then finally breathe a sigh of relief.

They looked at each other, the water continued to go down and Emily went to hug her.

She strongly embraced, Alison wrapped her hands around her neck as if her life depended on it, and hid her face in the crook of Emily's neck.

"I'm sorry," Emily whispered, and left her a kiss completely mortified between wet hair.

"Don't be, it's not your fault," Alison said, stroking her head.

"We should prepare ourselves, or we'll be late," Emily suggested, and the other could only nod.

* * *

"God, that was close. I almost had a heart attack ", Emily whispered opening the locker.

"You should be more careful", Aria suggested taking the history book.

"We are, Aria. I didn't know that my mother would show up suddenly in the apartment, she never did ", the other said.

"Maybe because it's the first time that you sleep the whole weekend away from home and this was suspicious", Hanna said, closing the locker and turning to the girl.

"Go back to sleep at home and meet miss D during the week or on Sunday afternoon, we can cover you", she added reassuringly.

"Please call her Alison, it makes me shudder", Emily begged both and looked around. "However, during the week I have the training and the homework and Sunday is the only day when I'm with my mother. We'll never see us at this rate", she complained sad.

Aria saw her disconsolate expression and patted her arm.

"I know it's difficult but we'll help you. So when you want to see her just call one of us and we cover you", she assured her and Hanna nodded.

When all three of them walked towards the small courtyard, Emily's attention was drawn to a familiar figure to her that left the dean's office.

"Hey", Jason greeted her having noticed her presence. Emily blushed and stopped.

"Hey, how come here?", she asked, and two curious friends watched the scene.

"I came to resolve an issue with the school ...", he replied with a little smile, completely ignoring the two girls and looking around.

"Do you know by chance where's my sister? We had to go to lunch together", he asked looking around.

"She should be with Miss Hastings in the teacher's room", she replied calmly.

"Oh there she is", Jason whispered, watching his sister to cross the corner of the corridor and smiled just noticed his presence.

"Hello Jason", she greeted approaching him and kissing his cheek. "Girls, what are you doing here?", then asked with a smile addressed to all three girls.

Neither Hanna nor Aria uttered word, too embarrassed by the situation.

"I've seen Jason leave the office of the Principal Hackett and we stopped talking", Emily said quickly and Alison nodded.

God, she wanted to say anything, even something stupid just to even speak to her.

"Well, are we going? I booked by Luigi "Jason asked, breaking the silence.

"It's 'been a pleasure to meet you again, Emily", he added with a faint voice turned to the girl. "Bye girls" he said, turning to Hanna and Aria who smiled and made a gesture with their heads.

"See you later," Alison whispered to Emily who just nodded with a smile and then waved the other two pupils.

"That's the cool brother of your girlfriend?", she asked in astonishment when the two brothers went away.

Emily rolled her eyes and Aria laughed. "He is and has twenty-eight years", she pointed and Hanna rolled her eyes.

"Maybe I could invite him to the Halloween party", Hanna whispered thinking about it.

"Oh I'm sure Caleb would appreciate", Aria said laughing.

"Look, it's for a good cause ... is he engaged, Em?", she asked pointing to the brunette.

"I don't know, you might ask directly to him", she answered smiling.

"I'll do it"

* * *

They both were stretched out on the couch at Di Laurentis home.

Jason had come out with Spencer and he would have returned in for dinner, this left the house completely free.

So Emily found herself clinging to Alison seeing American Horror Story and occasionally her hand traced imaginary lines on the girl's skin while Alison gently stroked her right side without really paying attention to the show.

"What do you have? I hear the gears of your brain moving frantically ", Emily whispered rubbing her nose in her hair.

Alison tenderly lifted her head, stroked her cheek with her fingertips and leaned in to give her a chaste kiss and put her head back on the other's chest.

"I like these afternoons spent in this way", she replied still squeezing her more and Emily smiled.

"To see American horror story?", she asked and heard the mocking laughter Alison make her vibrate her chest.

"It's actually something terrifying", Alison pointed.

"Terrifying is the Halloween party at school, always falls into the ridiculous", Emily said, taking the opportunity to bring up the party's issue.

"Are you going?" Alison asked, continuing to watch television with nonchalance.

"Well, it depends if my sexy teacher will go there", she said laughing.

Alison rose from her chest and completely turned to her, stroking the inner arm.

"You know we can't go together", she whispered sadly.

"I know, I didn't mean this. But really, I go there only if you're there", she assured, stroking her hair.

"You're so romantic," Alison said mockingly.

"I don't think you can complain," Emily snorted.

Alison kissed her again, her tongue stroked her lower lip and Emily opened her mouth wanted to let her pass.

Alison smiled to the kisses that you gave and clung to her even more. Then she leaned her forehead against the other and rubbed her nose with hers.

"Who is the romantic and sweet now?" Emily asked, smiling.

Alison rolled her eyes and bite Emily's lip.

"You can't complain", she whispered, turning to television then her eye was caught by the bright light on the phone display.

She leaned over to pick it up on the glass coffee table and then came back in Emily's arms.

" _Hey, Ali. Before going to the Halloween party on Saturday, dinner at my house with everyone. Of course are you going to be there, right?_ ". Spencer

Emily laughed at Alison bored typing the answer.

" _Of course I'm going to be with you, what would you do without me ?!"_

 _"Ha ha, nice. If you won't come, there's still Jason to represent the liking of Di Laurentis "_

 _"I'm nicer"_

 _"I have no doubt about this"_

Emily laughed amused.

"You two always tease each other" she pointed out.

"Only she can", Alison said, looking at the phone.

"Can't I?" she asked, raising an eyebrow and Alison turned to her.

"Um, I don't know ... considering that you are nice enough ... yes, I think so. Permission granted, "she replied thinking and Emily shook her head in disbelief.

"What was Jason doing in the headmaster's room?" Emily asked when she remembered.

Alison saw changing expression and thinking. "Ali?", she asked again.

"Emily you have to promise that this thing will remain between us, at least for this week", Alison said serious and Emily felt her heart beat faster so she could only nod as she saw her sit up.

"Jason has decided to enter into a contract with the school", she began to explain and Emily nodded again urging her to continue. "The company is financing the school, from the ability to pay more scholarships, provides a certain number of places in universities of the nation. The school will be enhanced in so many points of view ", the blonde said.

She leaned on one elbow to look at her better in the eyes. "And what's wrong in giving an extra boost to the school?", she asked puzzled but when Alison stared at her without saying a word began to understand.

"Jason did it for you", she whispered having understood and the other nodded. "You will be virtually untouchable", she added conscious.

"I know it's morally wrong, you don't know how much we discussed at lunch", she said mortified. "The problem is that since Jason joined the company he doesn't care about the moral" Alison added, shaking her head.

"Don't let you put it in this point of view, he just wants to protect you from ... likely repercussions", she tried to reassure her.

"There's always the fact that to keep my work he must blackmail the people", she pointed out.  
Emily took her hands and looked into her eyes.

"I know it's all terribly wrong and I have put you in an absurd position and you don't know how sorry I am, we could wait until the end of the school ... if that's what you want", she couldn't believe what she had just said, her words had come out so unwittingly.

She didn't want to interrupt anything, she wanted to continue her life so beautiful, get a scholarship, winning swimming competitions, getting up in the morning invaded by the smell of Alison, go to the Halloween party and be with her.

But she could not force her to go against her principles.

Alison stared into her eyes and Emily couldn't understand how she felt.

And Alison catapulted over her and kissed her and she found herself completely paralyzed for the gesture, not waiting for it.

"I don't understand", she tried to whisper between kisses. "The answer", she added, but she continued to kiss her

"I want you"

* * *

On Wednesday morning, Emily was completely engrossed in the English literature lesson, was struck by how much Alison put passion in teaching and listening to her was pure joy.

So she had balked her elbows on the desk and rested her head on the palms completely attentive to all that came out of that beautiful mouth.

Alison smiled every time she saw her pupil observe her with so much devotion, casting occasional glances, fleeting glances.

When the bell rang, Alison sat back in her chair, waving to all her students and began to browse through some papers placed on the desk.

Of course Emily was the slowest, or at least she had become after knowing her.

The girls beckoned and walked out cordially greeted their teacher, even Hanna had given her a smile.

When nobody was there, Emily walked to the chair and beside Alison, pulling out the English literature book.

Alison shook her head and smiled.

"Never lose time, right?", she asked incredulously.

"I need to deepen an author," Emily said, feigning serious and looking at the book.

She placed the palm of her right hand on the desk while left the left hand on the chair, casually brushing Alison's back.

"This is a terrible idea, Fields", Alison pointed out, looking at her with challenge.

"I have so many terrible ideas like this that blending in my head head," Emily alluded and the blonde stood up, the face a few centimeters from hers.

"I'd be curious to know", Alison told watching her with a look full of lust.

Both didn't notice the figure at the door of the door until they heard the voice.

"Em, what are you doing?"


	8. Fresh smell of anxiety

HI GUUUUYS, sorry for the late.

I'm very happy for the feedback you gave me. Thanks you for the reviews , the favorites and the follows.

I want to tell you that the next chapters will be very very important for the final.

Stay focused on every single details.

Keep on making me know what you think, enjoy !

* * *

"Em, what are you doing?",Emily spun around when she heard Paige's voice.

"Hey, I'm asking for an explanation of an author since I skipped the lesson last week", the girl said with a calm tone looking into her eyes as Alison had tried to compose herself to avoid suspicion and watched the two faking a smile on her face.

"Do you want to ask me something? I'm almost done ", Emily asked casually.

"One thing about the dance but it can definitely wait", Paige said resolute and Emily just smiled.

She turned to Alison who looked at her defiantly.

"Thanks for the explanation, Miss Di Laurentis. See you tomorrow in class and sorry again for the disturb", Emily said and picked up her books.

"Don't worry, Emily", she said then looked at Paige with her typical of Di Laurentis smile printed on her face, one that Emily knew very well by now. "Anything you don't understand you always found me here. Good lunch", Paige smiled strangely and soon Emily greeted the blonde again and went to the cafeteria.

"There's something strange about that woman", Paige whispered with a puzzled expression.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked curiously.

"Well, she looks at you as if she wants to fuck you" the girl said and Emily became pale.

"Um, I don't think it considering that she always reproaches me and Hanna whenever she had the opportunity in the classroom. I'm starting to think that she hates me", Emily said trying to divert the attention.

"Well, I hope so because otherwise it would be very disgusting on her part", the other pointed with a hardness in her voice.

"I don't believe she is gay, the last time I saw her at the Brew, she was with a beautiful boy", Emily added lying.

"So, what did you want me to ask?", she asked changing more worried than ever the speech.

"Well, I was thinking we could go together at this Halloween party, it would be fun", Paige said bravely looking into her eyes.

"Oh, actually Aria had asked me to go with her as she doesn't have a companion. Maybe if we can't go together, we see each other for a dance with the girls of the team", Emily said emphasizing that they wouldn't have been together, by themselves, to dance.

"Don't worry, I'll see you there then", Paige said hiding in someway the disappointment in her voice.

Emily smiled, thinking she had escaped a major obstacle and nodded.

The girls said goodbye and while Paige sat down at the table of the swim team, Emily joined the two friends at the bar.

"What? Someone is pursuing you?", Hanna asked after taking the tray and Aria laughed.

"She interrupted the moment with Alison and she almost has discovered us", Emily said mortified.

"What?", Aria asked puzzled .

"I was talking in class with Alison and she came. When we left to come here she told me that she thinks that Alison behavior is strange and obviously she wants to fuck me", Emily explained irritated, took her tray and all three went to their table

"And that's exactly what she does", Hanna pointed to defuse the situation but it wasn't enough.

"And what did you tell her?", Aria asked, taking a sip of her juice.

"I told her that this is impossible considering that she reproaches me and Hanna every time during the lesson," Emily said, crossing her arms on the table.

"And even that is exactly what she does," Hanna repeated nodding.

"And that she probably isn't even gay since I invented that I saw at the Brew with a guy," she added Emily and Hanna interrupted again.

"And that's what exactly she doesn't", then all three laughed. "However what does the meddler wanted from you?", the blonde asked curiously.

"She wanted me to go to the party with her and I had to invent another excuse", Emily said, running her hand through her hair in despair.

"Which one?" Hanna asked again and there was a minute of silence.

 _'I hope she won't kill me'  
_

"I told her that I had already organized with Aria since she doesn't have a companion", Hanna put down her fork into the pot and Aria opened her mouth in amazement.

"EMILY", the girl said, her voice full of reproaches and the other covered her eyes with her hands.

"I know I know. I'm sorry but I didn't know what to say ", she tried to justify herself.

"Emily, I had already organized with Ezra, I haven't seen him for a month!", she exclaimed incredulously.

"Whoa, whoa. Calm. You told her you'll go with Aria, then don't go. So she's with Fitz and you, well, I don't know ... Is she going? ", Hanna asked, referring to Alison.

"We had decided to come", she explained seeking her with her eyes among the people seated.

"So you had to come together?" Hanna asked again and the other nodded. "Ohh, that sweet!", she exclaimed tenderly and Emily rolled her eyes.

"If you had come together, you can also spend a sweet night somewhere ... a good opportunity and you could tell your mother that you prepare yourself to my house and sleep with me", Hanna suggested and Emily seemed to think.

"Sounds like a good idea," Aria said in approval.

It was all decided.

* * *

Emily hadn't met Alison for the rest of the day and after training she went to her class but she didn't see her.

So she went home and once on the bed she decided to contact her.

 _ **'Where did you hide?**_

She waited on the response observing the roof and thinking about everything that had happened in three days.

She really risked a heart attack.

The response was slow in coming. It had been five minutes, five minutes staring at the display of her phone.

Then she decided that it was appropriate to begin the history essay otherwise miss Hastings wouldn't have go easy on her just because she was dating her best friend.

So she turned on the computer and opened the file.

She began writing and really concentrated, trying to remove all thoughts from her head.

Maybe Alison was with Jason or she was resting.

Half an hour passed when she saw the message displayed on the phone.

 _ **'I'm drowning in your tests, unfortunately'**_

 _ **'Well, maybe next time no test in class so the problem is solved and I can have you** **all to myself'**_

Alison put the pen down on the table as she read the message, lifted her glasses in her hair and reread the message.

 _ **'If you weren't one of the best pupils of the school, I might think you're trying to bribe me or divert me'**_

She typed quickly and returned to correct the tasks.

 _ **'One of the best pupils of the school has an offer for you'**_

Emily hadn't specified anything to find out her reaction saw that what she had written seemed to include some allusion and couldn't wait to make fun of her.

 ** _'I_ _would be a very bad teacher if I wouldn't listen to the offer of my excellent pupils'_**

 _'Cursed Alison that never fell down in my traps, why don't you give me satisfaction_?'

 _ **'Saturday there's the party, how about if we don't go but stay together in my apartment?'**_

 _ **'Aren't you going with Paige?'**_

Emily gasped and immediately dialed her number and after just two rings she heard the voice of the other.

"Alison, seriously do you think that I would go with Paige?" Emily asked, puzzled.

"No, not really. I just wanted to tease you. I know you prefer me of course", she said in a superior tone and Emily seemed to relax. "Anyway, do what you feel, I can always ask someone else", she added resolutely.

"Oh, here again miss-I-don't-need-you" ... always so sure of yourself", Emily said, laughing.

"My love, I have no reason not to be", Alison said and Emily laughed. "What did you say to your girlfriend to get rid of her?", the blonde asked curiously.

"She is not my girlfriend and I didn't want to get rid of her, I just don't want her to ask me to go to the party with her", Emily explained.

"Which she did without problems, didn't she?", Alison asked sarcastically.

"But with no results", Emily pointed out. "I told her that I would go with Aria who was almost killing me when she knew. She hasn't seen Fitz for a month", she added bored.

"Well not everyone is lucky enough to have a boyfriend just a step away", Alison pointed out.

"How fortunate we are, right?", she asked ironically laughing.

"Are you saying that we're together?" Alison asked, hiding the surprise she felt.

After all, they had never talked about it after the date night. They had never defined what they were.

"Shouldn't we? However besides this, I mean that we are almost always together or within a radius of two kilometers", Emily pointed out thinking.

"Um, fortunately for me in a few months you and Hanna won't disturb anymore the lesson", Alison laughed at her own words but Emily not.

"I have to tell you something", Emily said seriously and Alison was silent. "Paige suspected something", she added with cautious tone.

"You're kidding, right?" Alison asked but she realized that there was nothing to laugh at. "What did she say?", she asked still worried.

"She told me that you behave in a strange way and you look at me as if you wanted to take me into your bed", she explained with a calm tone. "I told her that was impossible since you always call me back in class and I said I saw you at the Brew with a guy", she added searching a calm tone.

"Have you convinced her?", she asked quietly.

"It seems so, but we have to be more careful," Emily said, mortified.

"Let's start by not seeing each other more in the classroom while we are alone", Alison proposed and Emily nodded, not remembering that she was on the phone and the other couldn't see her.

"Maybe we shouldn't see us on Saturday", the blonde whispered.

"Hey, what? No! Absolutely, who might see us? The guy who will bring us the sushi?", she asked ironically.

"Are we going to eat sushi?", Alison asked distracted for a moment and heard the other smile. "No matter what we eat, I want to be with you"

* * *

"You should begin to consider the idea of working for the company", Jason suggested sitting down at the table.

"What could I do?" Alison asked curiously bringing the dishes to the table and Jason looked at her, arching an eyebrow.

"First you could stand freely with Emily and then you have all the qualities to play an important role", he explained gently and then took a sip of red wine.

"I love my job and I wouldn't give up everything" Alison said, referring to her friends, to her studies and to all the efforts made to get away from all that her family had imposed.

"I'm fully aware but when Emily will go away and you probably won't be always so happy to have lessons and you could see Spencer and others whenever you want", she tried to convince her.

"Dad will be pleased, I would be happy, you will have everything you want and that includes Emily. At least promise me you'll think about it ", Alison could only nod because the idea was beginning to tease her really, really well.


	9. Mine

HI GUYSS

Sorry for the late, thank you all of you as always for the feedback, I love you!

anywayy, I want to clarify that Jason of course wasn't agree with the relationship between Emily and Alison but what else can he do?

I remember you that neither Spencer was totally happy for their decision but she still loved Alison so she in someway had to accept them and tried to help them to not be discovered so Alison couldn't lose her job.

And I pointed that Alison wansn't agree with Jason when he took contract with the school but you'll see in the next chapters how the thing will develop.

Enjoy the chapter and keep on making me know what you think of all this bad stuff ;)

Sorry if this is bad, is my first attempt to write smut in depth way

* * *

 **PURE AND SIMPLY SMUT, JUST SMUT, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ.**

* * *

Alison had opened Emily's apartment door covered only by the blue sheet, unkempt hair and the best expression that signaled sex from every pore.

The sushi guy had looked her from head to toe with perplexity and he had delivered the envelope after the blonde had paid.

"I have no intention of getting up", Emily said when her girlfriend showed up in the bedroom with the food bag.

Alison rolled her eyes and sat down on the bed, opened the sushi packs giving to Emily the chopsticks.

Emily was lying on her right side to be able to eat and Alison lay in the opposite direction, the sheet gave way leaving reveal parts of her body and Emily just smiled looking elsewhere.

"Did you open the door in this way?", Emily asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I couldn't get dressed and then get undressed again", Alison replied with making obvious, smiling internally for her reaction.

She was happy, full of Alison, mind and body with her scent.

Share with her everyday life, the same bed, the same room, the same clothes, get up with her.

Her heart was completely going insane and Emily knew there was no turning back.

"Taste this", Alison told her, handing her with chopsticks the last piece of hot rolls.

Emily leaned forward slightly and snapped the sushi making Alison smile when chewed with thinking air.

"Are you going to laugh of me all night?" Emily asked bored after swallowing and Alison nodded vigorously.

Their attention was caught by the vibration of Emily's phone.

The girl reached out to the bedside table and leaned to pick up the phone. When Alison saw Emily read the message carefully, became curious.

"Who is it?", she asked just bending her head to the side.

"Ah, no one important", Emily replied without looking at her and putting down the phone between the sheets.

"Really?", Alison asked her again and her tone brought Emily to look at her.

Alison rolled her eyes and reached for the phone of her girlfriend, punched in the code and saw the name of Paige appear in the message section, and Emily was catapulted on her to stop her, without result of course.

"Hey, where are you? I don't see you, I'm waiting for our dance", Alison read aloud the message and looked at her waiting for an explanation.

"Have you promised her a dance?", the blonde asked with expectations.

Emily sat up on one elbow to look better in her eyes.

"I told her that I would have go and I would have danced together with the team, not alone with her", Emily said quietly and bent to kiss her but Alison dodged.

"She has obviously a crush on you", Alison pointed annoyed.

"Well this is a fact for a long time", Emily warned her and the other opened her mouth. "But there is no danger because in this moment I'm not with her", she added quickly when she saw the angry expression of Alison.

"I don't like her", the blonde pointed out in a firm tone.

"Neither do I", insisted the girl and smiled slightly.

Alison put down the phone between the sheets and pushed Emily, reversing the positions and Emily missed the breath when their naked bodies were again in contact.

Emily placed her hands on Alison's hips but the blonde pushed them away.

She leaned down kissing the girl underneath her before she had the chance to breathe.

Emily placed her hands on her neck but Alison pulled them away again and blocked them to the mattress on either side of Emily's head.

"Don't move", Alison whispered

"Always so authoritarian", Emily said with a faking complain.

Alison began kissing her jawline before moving down to kiss her neck, her collarbone, the top of the breast.

Then she started focusing attention on each nipple, flicking her tongue in every direction and then sucking on it, giving the same attention to the other one.

She picked back up her trail of kisses , going further on Emily's body.

Alison stroked the inner thigh and invited Emily to open wider her legs and it was exactly what the other did without even a problem and then Emily felt her hand caressed her.

"Ali", she whispered closing her eyes.

Alison ignored her plea. She continued torturing her, sliding her fingers on her clit.

Her hot breath in mere centimeters from her ear and her left hand keeping her arms blocked on mattress.

"You're mine," Alison softly said pulled back her finger and Emily desperately whimpered at the feeling of the sharpness being pulled away

Then she sticked out her tongue and licked her neck slowly.

Emily threw her head back, whimpering loudly . Alison bit and licked her throat then moved up and bit down on Emily's earlobe, making her shiver.

"Look at me, I want to see you while you scream my name", Alison whispered in her ear and Emily did what she said , trying to focus on those beautiful blue eyes when two fingers entered her.

Alison went harder into her while her left hand kept Emily's arms blocked on the mattress.

Not being able to move her hands, Emily arched her back abruptly when she felt Alison penetrated harder and deeper, letting out moans obscenely high; she closed her eyes and wished she burst into tears when Alison interrupted suddenly the whole thing, leaving her and loosening jack on her arm.

She opened her eyes snapped to look for explanations but couldn't issue a breath because she felt her chest burst.

"Alison," Emily whispered with a trembling voice and looked at the other take the T-shirt that had accidentally thrown on the table and wrap it around her hands holding them tied to the headboard.

In lean toward headboard Alison pushed her hips against her and Emily was about to come without even being properly touched.

After Alison was satisfied with the knot, she puts both hands on either side of Emily's head, pushing back on her hips again and Emily moaned shamelessly because, despite that situation was completely new and unusual and perhaps odd since she had never been tied to a bed before then, that part of Alison fascinated and excited her in so absurd way.

Alison bent to kiss her in a so cute way and so inconsistent with what was happening so passionate and erotic like to ask silently the permission, while she kept her eyes open to observe, to observe the way Emily wanted her at that moment.

Then she left a trailing of hickeys along Emily's throat while the girl beneath her was moaning desperately.

She continued down, as she did before, giving attention to the hard nipples and making more hickeys on Emily's stomach while her hands slipped down her hips in a passionate way.

" _Ali, please, I can't keep it anymore_ ", Emily begged moving her arms desperately.

Then Alison moved lower, placing herself between Emily's legs and after she kissed her inner thighs.

She felt her scent stronger than before and while she gave a first lick at Emily's entrance to her clit, Alison rise her gaze and say her face, flushed, eyes closed and this made her moan loudly.

So she sucked her clit into her mouth and Emily screamed in a pure please rising her hips suddenly but the blonde kept them with her arm and continued to tortured her, slowly thrusting her fingers and rubbing them against the right spot.

And Emily finally came undone and she felt the blonde pulled out of her and saw her licking her own fingers before kissing her. All she could do was moan into the kiss they shared in that moment .

Alison pressed their foreheads together while her hands ran to the knot and untied it.

"Sorry", the blonde whispered and Emily took a bit to record the words but ran her hands to Alison's back, caressing her while she tried to breathe again.

"For what?", the girl asked confused and the other stroked her nose with her own.

"For have tied you to the bed", Alison said mortified and Emily saw her repented.

"Oh god, Ali. This was magnificent, I should make you jealous more often if this is the results", she said trying to reassure her.

"I don't think you should", Alison confuted and the other shook her head laughing.

Emily pulled Alison closer to embrace her, she slidded beside her clinging to her body. Then Emily turned on the TV and watched together Grey's Anatomy Halloween Special while a few steps from them, the party continued.


	10. Strategies

HELLO TO EVERY ONE!

This is the new chapter, let me know what you think !

Be careful to every single detail, the next chapter is very important.

So thank for the reviews, favorite and follows, pls make me know what you think about the story, bad or good ideas but I'll accept them ahah

I published another ff about faberry, you'll find it on my profile :)

Enjoy ;)

* * *

"I hate Mondays", Spencer whispered taking books off the table and going out with Alison from the teacher's room.

The blonde smiled slightly and looked around to search Emily with no results.

"And do you know what's worse than Monday?", Spencer asked dramatically and Alison shook her head, laughing because she already knew the answer.

"The meeting with the parents", Spencer said in unison, and then took a sip of her coffee.

The meeting with the parents was a suicide for everyone, especially for teachers who had to stay standing there listening to the excuses of parents about their children about anything without even pose the slightest problem.

So coming just a few meters from the classes, Alison and Spencer stopped to observe the huge files that were standing outside the classrooms.

"Tell me we're in the same class", Alison whispered turning to Spencer who nodded.

"I hope my mother won't kill me for my failures", both heard a familiar voice to get behind them. When they turned they saw Hanna and Aria also still next to their lockers and Aria became aware of their presence, greeting them and smiling particularly at Spencer.

"What happened?", Alison asked curiously.

"I'll explain it later, now let's start the Hunger Games", she said and began to walk toward the class that had been allocated, making their way through the people.

When both of them were placed in the classroom, they began to accommodate parents.

Alison didn't know if Emily would go and hoped very much that the girl doesn't show up at her mother's side to avoid trouble. So she hoped in her lucky stars that the meeting with the mother should take place regularly.

Her beliefs fell after the two hours spent in the classroom, when she saw a lady looking very kind and sober and Emily who stood at her side.

Spencer immediately looked at her, stopping to pay attention to what she was referring to the mother of one of her students.

Emily looked embarrassed as to apologize for what was happening, but her mother had insisted so much in being accompanied, as it was her last year.

Alison showed her best smile and reached out towards the lady in front of her.

"It 'a pleasure, Mrs. Fields", she said in a calm tone and friendly and the hand of Emily's mother joined hers to tighten it.

"The pleasure is all mine, everybody speaks well of you around", Pam said, smiling and Alison did everything to hide the grin that was forming on her face. Emily had become a tomato, perhaps even more red.

"So? Does my daughter keep an high average in English literature or is there something wrong?", Pam asked without preamble.

"There's nothing to say, the written test went just fine and the oral is perfect," Alison said with a strange smile and Spencer rolled her eyes as Emily just wanted to sink into the ground.

"Your daughter is a good student, and I hope that the talent scout will notice for her skills in swimming for a scholarship," Alison added, this time looking into her eyes and Emily softened her gaze.

Because in the end is what she hoped for her.

"I hope so too ... well, I don't want to steal any more time. See you at the next meeting", Pam waved back, smiling at her, squeezing her hand and then turned to Spencer, to speak also with her.

Emily turned to Alison who smiled tenderly and then she walked toward Spencer.

It had not been so bad.

* * *

"I think I had a heart attack when you made that perverse joke in front of my mother," Emily said, shaking her head in disbelief.

Then came the course and they began to eat.

After the meeting, they were given an appointment at the restaurant out of Rosewood where they had their first date to have lunch together.

"It wasn't so bad, at least I know she has respect for me", Alison pointed smiling.

"Of course, until she find out which is the nature of our relationship," Emily pointed out, and both laughed.

"There are only five months, we can do it," the blonde said, and Emily nodded.

"I can't wait", Emily whispered and put her elbow on the table and cheek in her palm, watching Alison. The other became aware of her gaze and raised her eyes to look at her.

"What?" Alison asked curiously.

"You think of us in the future, I like this thing", Emily said with a stupid smile and Alison laughed

"Well, unless you don't leave me to be with Paige, why not?", she asked provoking and Emily rolled her eyes.

"Seriously?"

"I don't know ... I have blue eyes, blond hair, I'm verynice, so perfect ..." Alison replied thinking air.

"Conceited, arrogant and snooty", Emily went to her interrupting his list of qualities.

"But you like me the same", Alison pointed with an arrogant smile.

"So it seems", Emily said, raising her hands in surrender.

"Perfect"

* * *

After being returned to Rosewood and leaving Emily in the park near the school, Alison went to Spencer's house and her friend opened the door with a face quite sleepy.

"I knew I'd find in a state of half-sleep, and like a good best friend that I am, I brought you a coffee from the Brew", Alison said entering into the house and placing the bag on the couch.

"And like a good best friend, I appreciate your unusual gesture", Spencer said, accommodating Alison then arranging her hair.

"You are always ungrateful", Alison whispered in mock offended by that behavior and Spencer smiled, sitting down on the couch and drinking coffee.

Alison instead took one of the cookies that Spencer had prepared on the wooden table in front of her.

They had decided to take an afternoon break after asphyxiating morning meeting and relax seeing an episode of How I met your mother.

"What are you going to do for Christmas?" Spencer asked, eating a biscuit.

"I don't know, probably my father will come back to Rosewood, but he will stop only a few days", Alison said watching TV.

"If you want, you can join us", Spencer said and Alison flew toward her.

"It 's been so long since our parents are not seen and I'm sure my father will be very pleased to talk business with yours even on Christmas Day", she added, smiling.

"I don't know ... I'll talk with him, I don't want him to feel uncomfortable but I'd love to", Alison said, glad of the proposal from the friend.

"You still didn't tell me why you and Aria become so friendly", Alison remembered in a tone of reproach.

"Well, I would like to organize something for New Year with all of you but considering that Ezra don't want to leave alone Aria then I decided to invite her too", she explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world and Alison felt her jaw drop to the floor in amazement .

"Oh don't look me like that! It's 'New Year and every New Year we are together, we can't break the traditions because of our boyfriend or.. girlfriend," she added, and Alison shook her head.

"And then we got to talking, even outside school, we went out for coffee together and fortunately things aren't quite strange given that she isn't my pupil", Spencer said again before Alison could open her mouth.

"Oh God, and when had you intentions to tell me?", the blonde asked, opening her eyes in surprise.

"We haven't got to talk ... in any case, you may bring Emily if you like", Spencer suggested.

Alison looked her astounded.

"Are you seriously asking to bring two of your pupils in your house on New Year's day? What happened to the" Oh-my-God-you-go-in-jail?", she asked startled.

"I'm asking you to bring your girlfriends in my house on New Year's", Spencer pointed day. "And I had to go on that stage seen that things have proved more serious than I expected. It's only five months, Ali. Try to not mess things up"

Emily had finished studying, she was put to rest on the bed turning occasionally channel.

"Emily, are you already asleep?", she heard her mother's voice coming through the door.

She raised her head slightly and saw her open the door ajar to enter the room.

"No, I'm just relaxing", she replied in a calm tone. "Can I help you with something?", she asked the smiling sweetly.

"No, I just wanted to talk a bit 'with you", Pam said, and sat down on the bed at her feet and Emily nodded.

"Your father got permission to come back for twelve days for the Christmas holidays", she said and hugged her so hard and so long that they didn't realize.

"And when will he come back?" Emily asked with happiness.

"He'll be here on Christmas Eve and he will be so proud to hear everything you're doing", Pam replied softly. "But now sleep, tomorrow you have school", she said and Emily nodded happily.

Her mother gave her a last hug and then walked out of the room.

Emily lay in bed and looked at the roof dreamily.

Now she just had to find the time to see Alison.

* * *

Alison came home late, she put her bag on the bench, took off her shoes and picked up her hair.

She sat on the couch tired and took the phone to spend some 'time since the sleep was late to catch her.

Jason was in bed and the house was completely silent.

She thought back to the two invitations of Spencer. The next day she would have to talk first with Jason and then with her father and she would have to find a way to spend New Year with Emily without risking jail.

After all, she didn't want to ruin the holidays or her life.

So she got up from the couch and took the folder that Jason had left on the cabinet.

She sat back down and began to read the documents.

 _"Holding Di Laurentis, employment contract"_


End file.
